The Love and Deceit of Allen
by ExoSpectre
Summary: Allen can't stop about the feelings that were implanted by Road. Tyki pulls Allen towards the Noah family and people from both sides are caught in the fire between Road and Allen. Allen also discovers that him getting his revenge opens up the world to him, and to him, alone. (Lemons and Smut, Read at your own risk.)(AllenxRoad) (KandaxLenalee)(KlaudxCross) Dark!Allen/Noah/CC/Allen.
1. Chapter 1

**The White Ark**

Allen and his party of Lenalee, Lavi, and Chaojii trudged through the phantasmal room climbing the starlight white staircase upwards to the door beaming with light.

As Allen stepped beyond the threshold of the next room he was tackled by a familiar Noah. Road, the Noah of Dreams tackled him into a hug and with yelling his name he pulled him close for a kiss. Road was surprised when Allen deepened the kiss until his party came in and were looking at him funny. Lenalee was shocked silent, Lavi was recalculating deciding if Allen was a trade or not once again, and finally Chaojii was getting pissed thinking Allen was a turncoat without coming to a logical conclusion.

Road's kiss was only broken on her end by Relo screeching about a noah not being allowed to kiss an exorcist and all the nonsense about the earl being mad. What Road truly wanted was to continue that kiss and hopefully take it further.

"Road do you like Allen that much?" Tyki asked. He had full respect of Road's preferences and Allen was the wild card so would he let Allen's party go if Allen played him in poker relied on her response.

"Tyki, I can't find no one I'd rather be with and he's the only human who has fascinated me since I met him. I like him beyond what your suggesting and I might turncoat if the Order let me have him." She projected that thought to Tyki watching him flinch at what it contained.

"Are you sure Road? I can get them out of here peacefully without any suspicion but I need you to agree and I will be talking to the Earl about this." He replied thinking of a way to trick Allen into playing poker and it didn't take him long.

"Allen Walker, Would you care to place a wager?" Tyki asked casually trying to keep Walker on his toes to prevent suspicion.

"What does this wager entail Tyki Mikk?" Allen replied just as casual. Tyki thought this plan may fail due to him not having a deck of cards on him.

"If you beat me in poker three times Road and I will let you guys leave without a single malicious act done towards you or any of your party." Allen's entire party stared at Tyki in shock.

"Is that all Tyki, What if I lose to you three times?" Allen questioned. Tyki sweat dropped dammit why did Allen ask questions that don't really matter they have 20min before the ark collapses. "Well Walker, If you lose to me three times I guess you'll have to give your virginity to Road.." Lenalee went rabid about that.

"That's inhuman to bet. NAME SOMETHING ELSE!" She shouted. Road busted up laughing.

"What's wrong Lenalee scared that Allen-Kun will lose to have sex with me?" Road chuckled while throwing a candle at Tyki.

"Well Lenalee, I guess I can't lost now can I?" He chuckled. "Tyki, who's providing the deck?"

* * *

**The Game of Poker**

Allen quietly walked up to the well-dressed Tyki and sat in the chair to his right. Allen pulled out the cards that White Tyki gave him on the train, the same ones that Tyki thrown on Alley's dying body on the night he destroyed his Innocence and bit a hole in his heart. Tyki noticed this and sighed.

"Well it seems I shouldn't have destroyed your innocence, it only seems to have gotten stronger." Tyki said taking note that it's pitch black and his cuffs look like god's crown. Allen smirked lightly.

"You destroying my innocence allowed it not only to get stronger, but it also allowed me to find out what I live for and why I act the way I do." Tyki looked at the white haired teen in shock. Who exactly is Allen Walker, did I make a mistake? Tyki finally finished shuffling and dealt out the first hand.

Allen's Hand: Ace of Spades, King of Clubs, Ten of Hearts, Two of Clubs, and the Two of Hearts.

Tyki's Hand: Six of Hearts, Six of Spades, Six of Diamonds, Jack of Hearts and Ten of Spades.

Allen dropped all his cards except his king. When he went to pick up 4 cards fell out of his sleeve and Allen put them into his hand. Tyki unaware to Allen's slight of hand. Since Tyki had 3 of a kind he didn't care to discard but he tossed his ten and picked up another jack giving him a full house compared to Allen's flush. When they showed their cards Tyki groaned and after 7min Tyki had to admit defeat. The exorcists cheered for Allen while Tyki told Road his plan for the winner.

"Well, You have 13 min before we leave." Tyki said. He got up with a pen, paper, and a hollow capsule. Tyki scribbled a letter to the young boy and put it into the capsule. Tyki walked up to young Allen and stuck his fist with the capsule and put it under Allen's tongue making everyone, minus Lenalee activate their innocence. Tyki came very close to Allen.

"Read it when your alone." Tyki whispered. Allen looked at Tyki but didn't say anything. Tyki dropped the pill in his mouth and pulled it out of Allen. Allen trying to prevent a fight punched Tyki in the face.

"What the fuck was that for Tyki!?" Everyone looked at the noah while he was gaping at Allen until Allen winked at him telling him just go with it.

"I'm sorry I was only seeing if there was any fear left." Tyki simply stated.

"Are you fucking insane?" Lenalee and Road said at the same time causing them both to glare at each other.

"It's fine let's go guys and Tyki thanks for making our challenge pretty easy, nice change of pace if you ask me." Allen said. Road opened the door for Allen and he willed it to be lead to the 14th's room. The group entered the door to the piano to fix the ark Road and Tyki talked.

* * *

**After the Piano Scene at the Black Order**

When they arrived they were called heroes. When Allen greeted everyone they cheered and pushed the returning group of exorcists towards the mess hall for food, drink, and celebration. Allen had difficulty drinking with the capsule under his tongue. Allen told the party that he was tired and he saw the clock read 7:50(19:50). When he got to his room he closed the door and took the capsule out of his mouth and reads it.

"I know about the hidden love you have for Road." It read making Allen blush, he read on.

"If you want to make this work then you must meet the entire family." Allen gulped at this sentence. How would he survive?

"Don't worry since you would come willingly the Earl will discuss terms of the Noah and Akuma not targeting you or your friends in exchange of something that would be up to you." The only thing Allen saw was the impossible.

"Dinner is at 8, Road's door will appear in your room. See you there, would you mind playing us all in poker?" Allen chuckled a bit at this. Wait 8pm, he glanced at the clock, SHIT it's 7:56 he has 4 minutes before the door appears.

_ Sincerely,_

_ Tyki Mikk_

_Noah of Pleasure~_

Well, I guess I better get ready as he changes into somewhat fancier clothes. He's wearing black dress shoes, a white undershirt with a black vest with a crimson bow tie, and black dress pants. As he finishes putting on the shoes Road's door appears. Tieing his bow tie and clearing his throat he walks through the door.

* * *

**The Mansion of Noah**

When Allen walked through he thought he would be killed on sight instead he found Road in a black dress with white lace trim grinning over at him, smiling back Allen held his arm out and Road intertwined hers with his and she told him where to go in order to reach the dinning room.

When he got there Tyki saved his like twice. Tyki took a blow from Lulubell's whip along with a lightning bolt from Skin. Allen told Tyki his thanks and stood before the Earl.

"Earl, I thank you for allowing me to dine at your table tonight." Allen said bowing before the Earl in a kind gesture, praying to god that he doesn't die in the next 5 seconds.

The Earl was taken back along with every Noah in the room minus the one sitting down quietly. He looked over at Allen as he rose from his bow and looked at the Earl for a response.

"Allen means what he says Earl." The observant Noah said. The Earl looked at Allen again.

"You know Walker, When I though I would meet you again it would be as enemies."

Allen simply was stuck. Does that mean they are no longer enemies? He looked to the mind reader for answers. The Noah just simply nodded.

"Earl, why I believe I get your meaning would you mind clarify it a bit more?" Allen requested the Earl.

"Young Walker, the Destroyer of Time, the cursed, and the exorcist. You are the one, the only one who has ever made me use my sword against you." Earl stated. Every Noah gasped at that even Road who looked at Allen at amazement.

"Earl what do you mean, Cross Grave did little damage to you." Allen stated wishing that the Noah that were around the table would pick their jaw off the floor and the mind reading Noah glared.

"You are the only one who made him use his sword that still exists Walker, You are one of a kind so our jaws which are on the floor right now is a mention that you can beat every one of us with ease." He said stressing the word "ease."

"I only did that cause he was going to hurt Lenalee..." Allen sighed. He was hungry but he could go for a little bit longer. He really wondered if the Noah who was currently reading his thoughts would give his name so he could address him formally.

"The name is Wisely, Allen. It's a pleasure to meet you." Wisely replied to his thought.

"Thank you Wisely, Now may I ask you to stop?" Allen asked. Wisely smirked and shook his head saying no.

The Earl was examining Allen and suddenly rang out.

"Shall we eat?"

Dinner was good, but not Jerry good. Allen loved it, he also loved the jokes and mean comments the Noah throw at each other, showing Allen they may be evil but they are still family. Road grabbed Allen's hand and held it against her face.

"Allen, Can you and the Earl spar please?" Road whined. Allen smiled with the thought of the challenge.

"I would Road but it would be rude and also Tyki asked me to play poker earlier so his game comes first. Next visit, If I do, I will spar against the Earl." Allen said getting his deck out.

All the Noah eyes laid on Tyki expecting a response. Tyki just smiled.

"So Boy, Strip or Regular?" Tyki Challenged.

"If it's just you and I regular, if it's the entire family I say strip." Allen smiled innocently back. Tyki laughed a littler bit nervous.

"Trying to see how many Noah you can leave in their underwear?" Allen only grinned.

* * *

**Poker at Noah's Mansion(Allen Pov)**

The game has been going on for an hour and only Tyki, the Earl, and Allen are left. All Tyki and the Earl have left is their socks and Allen is still fully dressed.

"So boy, Feeling accomplished?" Tyki said pissed that he knew he wouldn't win.

"Quite actually, I didn't know you and the Earl are equal skill level though." Allen sweetly replies from behind the best poker face of all, his smile.

"Ho-ho-ho, I just like to enjoy the game. You and Tyki-pet like to win." The Earl said gleefully.

Allen can't deny that hitting true. He is glad that Wisely left his memories alone and that Road was cheering him on.

**Five minutes later...**

While the entire Noah family redressed Allen got up and yawned putting the cards back in his pocket. Allen began to head for the gate he entered from.

* * *

**Poker at Noah's Mansion(Tyki Pov)**

Grr how is this boy so good? I know his master had some large debts based on what Jasdevi told me but before they got into the cycle of paying cross's debts off it was Allen who had to do that. Did he gamble to pay off the debts therefore he can't lose? If that's so were all going to be naked not that he would mind, glancing at Lulubell who is in her bra and under ware. Shaking his head, What the fuck is wrong with me I'm not into incest like that.

"Yes you are, Tyki you honestly must stop lying to yourself it's horrible for you sanity." Wisely remarked. I can't wait to give him payback.

"Doesn't matter Tyki you and the Earl lose, Congratulations, Allen Walker." Wisely said loudly. All the Noah clapped for Allen's victory. The Earl chuckled and shook Allen's hand.

Goddammit, How is he so good and innocent at the same time they all wondered. They watched Allen shuffle the deck a few times admiring the speed and skill that Allen showed and made it look like no effort. When Allen finished he packed them away and began to head to the gate. Road looked to the Earl communicating over their minds and Road grinned and tackled Allen to the ground.

"Melline said you can say the night and return tomorrow Allen-kun! Oh Will you please, please, please, please, stay? You can sleep with me tonight!" Allen was sold on sleep cause he was exhausted. The Noah had endurance and they tested it. Allen allowed Road to drag him all the way to her room.

"Allen-kun?" Road asked slightly blushing. Coming close to him and wrapping her arms around him. "I hope your ready to playy~" Road whispers seductively.

* * *

**The Room of Road**

Road pulls Allen to bed and looks into his liquid mercury eyes that gaze through her Noah, through her human, and into her soul. She saw the fiery need of touch in his eyes but she also saw determination not to lose control. She smiled inwardly she needed him to here and now.

_Is that right Road?_

"Wait what? Who was that?" She pondered.

She shook it aside and slowly unbuttoned Allen's vest then he untied her dress allowing her to breath a little. He slowly unbuttoned his own shirt to reveal a very lean Allen Walker.

"Oh Allen, you look so hot~" She breathes. Allen slowly undid his belt and tossed it aside. She notice in the ocean of pale which was Allen's skin she could make out scars from pitchforks and rocks. Oh poor Allen she thought, Allen was in front of her before she let her mind he was kissing her nice and deep she slowly parted her lips to allow his tongue to explore her mouth and she tasted him, she had to have more. She pulled him close and began to pick up pace when she was done kissing she lightly pushed Allen onto the bed and made a move pinning him between her knees.

"mmph~" Both Road and Allen moaned into each others lips. Road was only wearing her undergarments and can't remember what happened to the dress she just had on.

_You must pay attention around him, lest you want to find yourself naked while he's fully clothed_.

Who the fuck is talking in her mind? She looks again and finds her naked and that she's still kissing Allen.

"Allen your turn to strip~" Road whispered to him running her hands down his lean torso. He flipped her onto the bed and tore his pants all the way down to his socks of in a matter of seconds. Allen pinned Road's hands above her head and started to trail kisses down her neck, lightly biting her collarbone. Road is siting there moaning due to Allen's administrations and she didn't want to escape but there was a pressure down there that she wanted to fulfill it's need and tried to grind but didn't work as Allen is taller than her so there's room between her and him.

Allen reached her breasts with soft administrations and admired the nice B-cups. Allen didn't like them big or small he liked them proportional and Road's were and with that he pinned bother her hands under the one with clown crown present and lightly pinched one and made her yelp.

"Allen that hurts~" Road whined. Allen kissed it and lightly suckled it and slowly dragged his hand up her thigh causing her to pant with lust-ridden need.

"Allen-kun~" She moaned. Fighting against the restraints to run her hands through his hair.

"Road, what would you like me to do?" Allen asked seductively. He wanted to know what Road had in mind for his next act he knew that he teased her enough. She looked away and blushed furiously.

"Allen you can do whatever you like.." Road whimpered. Allen was surprised by this and stopped holding her hands back. Allen did though divide her legs and kissed up them to the apex and licked her forcing her body to squirm.

"Allennn~" she fists her hands through his hair pulling it and petting it at the same time. She pushed her core closer she wanted him to ravage her. Allen laps his tongue across the slick entrance making her mewl over and over and then he slides his tongue as deep as it will go.

"Oi Allen~" Road moans as Allen's tongue assaults her her inner walls and his thumb playing with her clitoris. Road feels herself slowly building up, agonizingly slow and she grinds against his face to the point even his nose glistens from her liquid lust. Allen stops and that's when Road finally see's Allen's bulging erection and she gulps. He's a little on the big side, she thought. Can he fit in her, or will she split in two? Allen grins at her questioning looks and leans n his member brushing lightly against her entrance making her breath hitch.

"I'll go slow for now." Allen whispers into his lover's ear. Lining his cock right into her entrance she looks at Allen as he pushing himself in and she moans practically screaming. She pushes herself against his erection wanting it to stretch her out and mark her as his and his alone. Allen grabbing her shoulders pushes until be meets her Hymen gazing at her asking for permission.

"It's okay Allen-kun I want you to but let me get used to the pain after you rip me." Allen nods and tears it watching the tears come out her eyes and slightly pulls out and kisses her tears from her face. After the wave of pain washed out of her Allen pushed in but deeper than before and she gasped at how deep he was hitting her. Allen saw the look and ginned as he pulled out and slammed in again hearing her yell his name. He liked this and he could get used to this. With her in mind he started at a steady pace and he found that she met his pace rather quickly so he sped up and he began to pant as he was going fast and hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in tight screaming his name as her walls tightened around his swollen shaft riding out her climax. Allen just at his peak almost fully pulled himself around the climaxing Road and slammed into her as deep as he possibly could and shot semen deep and he fell right beside her and kissed her pulling her into a tight embrace and falling into a deep sleep.

When morning came around Road looked and saw Allen sleeping and a tear of blood falling down his face which honestly worried her. She shook him to make him rise and she kissed his bloody tear admiring it's bittersweet taste. When she looked back down she saw Allen grinning up at her.

"Good morning Road, you look beautiful today." Allen said. Then he had a worried look. "Road are you alright from you know... last night?" Road giggled.

"It's alright Allen-kun the pain is worth the pleasure of you and seeing you awake in the morning." Feeling on top of the world Road snuggled into Allen's chest and slept.

After the young couple awoke. Allen let Road have first turn in the shower while he did one arm push-ups. He did 400 on each arm when she finally came out and grinned as she saw Allen just in his boxers with a thin layer of moisture from his morning routine. He smiled and rubbed her damp hair and stole into the bathroom for himself to wash up. That is when he saw that she had the exact same soap as him, he just got in and washed off and got out with a towel wrapped around him and when he went to enter the room instead of Road he found Tyki with some clothes beside him.

"Good morning, Allen. Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Tyki said with a smirk. Watching Allen turn as red as his scar.

"Y-y-yes I did.."Allen stammered to reply. Tyki just laughed and handed him the clothes.

"Don't worry Shonen, It's not me that you have to worry about. Sheryl is the one that loves Road like a father and you just finished having sex with her and he's here." Tyki simply stated.

"W-wait, he's going to kill me isn't he!?" Allen said putting on the clothes Tyki brought and thanked him for it.

"No Shonen, I will make sure that he doesn't kill you but you might wanna have clown crown ready." Tyki advised. Allen summoned clown crown's mask and wore it around his neck and Tyki nodded.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Allen grinned and followed Tyki to the dining room.

All the Noah from last night were in the same spots one of the empty spots was filled so he assumed that he was Sheryl. Except he recognized that one as Wisely so he looked at Road next to him and found that Sheryl was behind him. Allen stood and greeted Sheryl with Tyki taking a Tease out and getting ready to slam Sheryl back against the wall.

"Earl, Who is this?" Sheryl added in an annoyed tone. The room became deathly silent, the Earl just looked at Sheryl and glared eyes as black as the deepest pit of hell.

"How did you just speak to me?" The Earl roared. Sheryl stepped back and saw that he was too caught up in his emotions to address the Earl properly.

"My deepest apologize, I didn't realize that I spoke wrong until you reacted. What I meant was who is this and why are they in my seat." Allen sweat dropped at him not replying to his greeting. The Earl rose pointed to a chair mentally telling Sheryl that he was to sit there and not next to his adopted daughter. Everyone began chattering again when Road busted out.

"ALLEN! You need to spar with the Earl!" Everyone sighed. Allen thought that if only the Earl wanted to and that both sides may be present. Wisely read what he was thinking and smirked.

"You bringing a few exorcists here isn't happening Allen."Allen sighed and said.

"Who said it had to take place here?" Everyone piked up in interest at Allen's statement. "I thought it would be only fair that both sides saw the Earl and I fight."

"What about them right now?" Road asked knowing that the Order was eating breakfast as they spoke. Allen looked and shrugged.

"They will first check my room for me then they will ask Jerry where I've been and find out that he doesn't know and then Lenalee and Lavi will add 1 and 1 together to understand I'm here and Lenalee will freak out and pledge to bring me back safely and out of Road's clutches." Allen said pointing a finger up thinking about it as he went.

Road busted up laughing and Sheryl looked at Allen with murder in mind.

"What makes you think you stand a chance against the Earl?" Sheryl asked with a smug look on his face.

"The simple fact I am here and not an akuma. Along with the fact that only Lulubell and Skin attacked me and I am still alive and unscratched." Allen stated.

Sheryl's mouth gaped at what Allen said why Road laughed at him.

"Daddy, Allen got you good. No wonder I love him so much.~" She says kissing Allen in front of everyone both lovers blushing. Sheryl lost his mind and pulled his strings at Allen and stopped.

"Why don't my strings work on you? Are you even human?" Sheryl asked in horror of the person who is kissing his beloved daughter. Allen broke the kiss and looked at Sheryl's face.

"Are you the Noah of Desire?"

"Yes."

"Does your ability rely on the selfish yearnings of others?"

"If you look at it that way then yes."

"Then that would be why they don't work on me."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have desires that are selfish actually my desires are selfless and at the cost of myself."

Sheryl looked at the Allen's face admiring the pentagram scar on his face and realizing he had one last question.

"How are you able to stand against the Earl?

The Earl decided to answer for him revealing something that no one knew that scared even him a bit.

"Because he's my equivalent in power and emotions." Everyone just gasped.

* * *

**The Black Order**

Rumors about Allen Walker being missing have went around and round. Everyone stopped their shenanigans when Allen walked into the mess hall pass Kanda saying good morning and hearing che as he apologized to Jerry about this morning saying he was out shopping for some clothes. Allen waved to Lenalee and Lavi who were looking at Allen like he was a ghost and Lenalee ran up ad hugged him and when she released him he only thought "I hope Road doesn't know."

"Hey guys, miss me much?" Allen said trying to lighten the air. Lenalee tried to glare but there were tears of happiness in her eyes and Lavi just laughed.

"Nah Moyashi, I wasn't worried anyways how was shopping? Also I gotta tell you something." Lavi replied.

"Allen-kun what did you buy?" Lenalee asked.

"Well, I bought clothes, soap, and breakfast. Oi Lavi, what did you want to tell me?" Allen lied. Not mentioning 500 pounds worth of candy for Road. Also not mentioning the breakfast at the Earl's mansion.

"Well..." Lavi began to say.

"Spit it out Lavi." Allen urged wanting to see Road again for lunch.

"General Cross has returned and is looking for you." Lavi finished.

"Son of a bitch." Allen though. If Cross is here nothing good can come of it remembering the man eater plant when he was a boy and realized that Timcampy was chewing on his head.

"Oi, hey Timcampy." Allen said and he saw it was crying. Allen pulled it to his face as Tim pushed and rubbed making sure it's Allen.

"Aww, Tim I didn't know you missed me so much. Did you grow at all?" Holding a ruler Allen measured him and found no change.

"Anyways where is Cross?" Allen asked.

"Right behind you." Cross stated ruffing Allen's hair. "Come, we talk about women." Allen sighed and Lenalee blushes to high hell. Your not the one in my eyes Lenalee. Allen says in his head.

"If it's not her who is it then Allen?" Cross said responding to his thoughts. Allen jumped back.

"What the fuck are you talking about you perv!" Allen exclaims.

"Sorry, I think I guessed wrong. I thought you didn't like Lenalee." Cross says walking away.

"So, Why am I here Master?" Allen says in Cross's room. Cross looks at him with the you know why your here face.

"No reason in particular. Just wondering about you stripping the entire Noah family to their shimmies." Cross stated like it didn't surprise him. While Allen is on the ground choking on air.

"How did you know?" Allen sputtered. Cross grinned when he just got Allen to admit he was at the Earl's.

"You told me, now I want you to explain why you were even their or I will turn you over to the Vatican for treason." Cross replied with an edge to his voice. Allen admitted it and thought fuck fuck fuck fuck. If he finds out about Road and I, I'm fucked on both ends.

"Swear to me Master on both of your innocence and if you snitch, it you will make them both forsake you becoming a fallen one and I will tell you." Allen pleaded.

Cross knew that what Allen was going to tell him meant as much to him as the Grave of Maria and Judgment meant to him. Whatever it was he didn't want anyone to know therefore this might be big.

"I swear on the Grave of Maria and Judgment that if I tell any of the information you give me I will plead to them to forsake me and make me become a Fallen One." Cross swore.

Allen handed him the note given to him by Tyki and told him about his dinner adventure and about his relationship to Road and the Earl. Cross nodded at all of these and was shocked at the last one.

"You like Road? Like fuck her brains out like her?" Cross asked.

"I practically did just that Master." Allen replied. Cross knew that Allen was a loyal man and knew that he wouldn't give up on Road.

"Equal power of the Earl, Allen you do understand that means if you turn they will win this war right?" Cross ventured on forsaken territory.

"I do but, I have no intention of turning." Allen stated. Knowing full and well that Clown Crown would forsake him the moment he gave up on humanity.

"What is this about a Sparring match?" Cross asked.

"It's me vs the Earl. I need your help if you want an advantage for the Order cause the Noah Clansmen will be there." Allen said.

"I'll help as long as I get to meet Road." Cross offered. Allen gulped at the counter demand.

"I'll see what I can do." Allen said and stepped out saying good day to Cross on the way to Road's door in his room.

* * *

**The Mansion of Noah**

"Allen! Hehe, Your baack!" Road says tackling him. Allen smiles and greets everyone and they sit down for lunch.

"I need to talk to you all it's somewhat important." Allen says getting the attention of everyone the Earl's in particular.

"What is wrong Allen-chan?" The Earl asks with a cheery smile.

"Cross some how knew about last night and he threatened to turn me to the Vatican." Allen said with fear that none of them knew, but one the Earl knew to well.

"Turning you in would make you a target to the apocryphos wouldn't it Allen." The Earl asked showing genuine concern.

"Who's that?" All the other Noah asked. The Earl for once stopped smiling and looked serious.

"It's an innocence who's sole purpose is to find the heart and merge with it thinking it will make it the strongest exorcist consuming all they think are the heart." Both Allen and the Earl said exact same time.

All the noah hated the fact that they didn't know yet Road was worried.

"The apocryphos thinks that Allen is the heart doesn't it?" Road asked. Allen shook his head.

"Apocryphos had the ability to de-sync an exorcist from their innocence and consume it to make it stronger." Allen said sadly this made everyone in the room gape.

"So, your telling us that lets say it consumes clown crown it gains all of crown's power?" Wisely asked.

"Along with abilities." Allen added. The Noah wondered why this is a problem.

"Apocryphos wants to consume me because I am the Point Breaker." Allen said a tear running down his face.

Tyki knew the face that Allen was wearing. He saw it when he smashed Allen's innocence once. The heartbreak he felt was stronger than anything he bet. The other Noah thought about Road and how she would have to cope with Allen being broken. The Earl thought and thought looking at clown crown, well the mask that Allen wore around his neck.

"Anyways Earl, Shall we spar at the location?" Allen asked. With his usual smite but now the noah knew what the difference between the real and the fake Allen. They all agreed and began to shuffle towards the door, Road opened a door a little ways from the area Allen designated.

When the Noah clan walked out they were confronted by Cross waving at them and showing all the Noah minus the Earl to their seat. Let the Match begin they thought.

Allen went through the Door and he saw his Master and all the exorcists in the Order in one stand, All the Noah in the other. Allen walked into the clearing getting all eyes on him and he stood before the Earl.

"Shall we?"

They both took their spots and bowed. The crowd was silent no one daring to cheer as they both feared it would set the other off. Cross stood at the podium gesturing to both fighters.

"Let the games BEGIN!" The Earl and Allen clashed. Lero and Clown Crown where evenly matched. They would press trying to find a weakness in the other and couldn't so they both disengaged and slammed again. Once the Earl grabbed and threw Allen causing the crowd to gasp on both sides thinking he's dead as the Earl charged after him but they found that the Earl's sword was flying in the air. The Earl leaped up and grabbed it looking at Allen when he saw his left hand. It was changing everyone gasped at it's transformation from an arm to a sword t-t-that matched his own.

"So Walker, Trying to be my doppelganger eh?" Earl said chuckling until their swords meet. Everyone saw Allen's stone cold face as it began to overpower the Earl. The Earl was looking for a source behind this power spike until he saw the flakes of gold in the silver.

"Allen, you are becoming a Noah. There are flakes of gold in your eyes." The Earl said while they were standing. The crowd was roaring 50/50 for both the Earl and for Allen. They both kept clashing until the sun went down. When they both practically fell over from exhaustion the crowd rushed to their respective competitors, except for Road. She ran to Allen and hugged him and had a few words which she knew he was stone-facing for the Order.

"Allen-kun thanks for Sparing with Melline!" Praised Road. "I'll see you tonight?"

Allen nodded his head and she went off to praise the Earl and Lenalee walked up and hugged him earning her a glare from Road.

"Allen-kun are you ok?" Looking at his exhaustion rather than the few injuries he got.

"Yea, I'm fine. Thanks Lenalee." Allen said both indifferently and tired. She didn't get mad at the indifferently attitude it was mostly likely caused from exhaustion. Allen just wanted to shower and get ready for dinner with the Earl. Allen looked at the Noah family who looked at him he nodded telling them that it was safe to leave. They departed through Road's door and she stayed behind and waved I lightly waved back.

When I reached the Order everyone cheered for me saying that Allen alone could defeat the Earl, If only they weren't so naive that they would see that he could defeat me just as easily. Allen was pulled aside by Cross.

"My god, it seems you are at or past general level." Cross observes. He smiles genuinely. "Have fun with your dinner Allen." He walks away, leaving me in awe.

I run into my room showering and dressing in a light tux. I am kinda surprised that I am tagging along to dance at a gala with the Noah. At least until there was a knock.

"A-a-allen-kun? Lenalee asks while lightly rapping against the door. I look at the clock noticing that I have about twenty minutes until Road's door is suspected to come. I open and let Lenalee in.

"You called Lenalee?" Allen asks sweetly.

"I-I-I w-was just wondering if you were alright." Lenalee says getting quieter as the sentences comes out.

"I thought I told you I was fine after the match." Allen says genuinely knowing that she has something else that she wants to say.

"W-well you know how Valentines is a few weeks away?" She asks. I know that it was coming that is why I kept buying large amounts of candy stocking it up for Road hoping that she can survive a long while with it.

"Yes Lenalee I do, Why is there something you would like me to do?" Allen answers. Knowing that either she will confess or she will run away.

"W-would you be my Valentine?" Lenalee asked quietly. Allen was glad that Road didn't ask first otherwise this would be very weird, very awkward, and very dangerous.

"S-sure Lenalee, I'll be your Valentine." Wrapping my arms around her and hugging her.

She just reddens further and I think shes about to explode. "You ok?"

"Y-yea I am really happy you would be my Valentine, I just hope that Road won't abduct you during like your hers or anything." Lenalee giggles a little. I slowly direct her out the door.

"Lenalee, would you like to discuss details tomorrow around dinner since I have training tomorrow?" Allen asks hoping to stop any more questions or anything that Lenalee might do that will make me run out of time before Road's door appears. She shakes her head no and wishes me goodnight.

"Goodnight Lenalee, Sweet dreams." Allen says. Closing the door as she leaves her footsteps echoing down the hall. Turning around the door appears and a smile runs up Allen's face the only true smile he had since this morning. As he walks towards it he's lost in his mind, wondering about the dance. When Allen crossed the threshold he finds himself already at Sheryl's house with him sitting there waiting for him.

"Uh, Hello Sheryl." Allen greets.

"Oh, Hey Allen, I just wanted to apologize for when we met and I insulted you." Sheryl said.

"It's ok Sheryl, I am used to people insulting me." Allen says while slowly filling with sorrow but he puts his fake smile mask on.

"It was wrong of me none the less. Please Allen, enjoy the party." Sheryl says opening the door for me.

* * *

**For those who are currently reading i'm testing out different ways to format my story. I will be editing and updating I need feedback ****wether it's good enough or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

As Allen scanned the momentous ballroom before him, he was trying to pick out Road from the masses of ladies in dresses and men in tuxes or suits. I snag a look from Tyki where I mouth, "Where is Road" and he spins and shrugs back to me. Sheryl is walking out of the room where he and I were just at, "Hey Sheryl, Have you seen Road?" I ask politely.

He just shakes his head as he slowly steps down. I notice a few ladies looking up at me and I back away from the rail and I slowly work my way down the marble steps. When I reach the bottom I see a dark skinned and from what I can tell to be an empress and her daughter who was slightly behind her mom and was a little shy.

"Would you mind dancing with my daughter?" The Empress asks. I smile my mask smile that's so innocent but fake and offer my hand to her daughter and the girl walks up and takes it. As I am looking still for Road there is an abnormal number of girls staring at me, I shrug them off "They most likely think I'm a freak." I think. The girl in my arms has a little trouble keeping up with the pace of the song, it improves as time passes but I end the problem by slowing down a little and smiling at her who despite her close to caramel color is blushing.

"May I ask what your name is?" My partner asks. Hmm should I lie, no wait I just have to give my first name.

"I am Allen. Miss, Would you mind doing me the same favor?" I inwardly smirk as I know if she denies I can dump her on the floor and continue my search for Road.

"I am الایزا. It is a pleasure Allen to share a dance with you." She says, following now smiling that I know her name.

"Well Elisa, It's my pleasure." I lie. I honestly didn't like the girl, she was taking too much for granted. She took her wealth, power, and looks for granted and it makes me want to dump the cocky bitch, the song finally ended and I walked her back to the refreshment area and continued towards the other side of the hall to begin checking those rooms, A girl with bright red hair pops in front of me her face almost as red as her hair.

"Umm, I am Sierra and I'd like to dance with you." Sierra says quickly. I nod and offer my hand to her and she takes it, I walked to the dance floor where I was dancing with Elisa. I put my hand on her waist getting a tiny peep out of her and I grin, this one was going to be fun to mess with.

"So Sierra, Is this your first ballroom dance?" I casually ask as she lightly tightens her grip around my neck. "N-n-no, but it's different here than other places and I'm just nervous." She replies. I laugh non-joke making but in a comforting manner. She looks up at me gathering her courage. "Where did you get that scar? I'm sorry to ask if it's a personal question." She asks then suddenly bends her head down shy again.

"If there was only so much time I could explain it, then again Road would be very unhappy with me if I was caught spending more time with you than her." I say.

"Wait your with Road?" She looks at me as I smile confirming her fears. She tried to break away and I whisper in her ear. "You may run after the song."

Road was quite fed up with being alone, she knew Allen was here but he was dancing with other women. Tyki came in and looked beat, he has danced with over 12 women one after the other. Sheryl comes in behind him making sure Tyki doesn't fall.

"Road, you need to save Allen." Tyki orders. Looking at her with a look that says if you ask you will regret it. But she asked anyways.

"Why, Allen looks like he's having fun?" Road replies not moving at all from the balcony. Tyki sighed annoyed that she didn't understand why Allen was even dancing with them in the first place.

"Allen is bound to the gentleman's honor to dance with any girl who asks him to dance." Tyki said matter of factly getting his point across to Road.

"Wait Allen doesn't want to dance with any of them?" Road asks genuinely surprised. Tyki limps over to her and points at him.

"Does that looks like a smile?" Tyki asks. Road looked at the tiny white spec, her Noah gene's gave her increased senses and she focused on his face, that isn't a smile, it's a mask, his best mask, his smile.

"How do I save him?" Road asked knowing that she was being rude and stupid earlier. Tyki looked and grinned.

"Well since your his girlfriend it would be easy. Just walk up to him in front of everyone and request a dance." Tyki said. Was it that easy? Road thought.

"It's that easy, he can't deny you along with the fact that if she complains Allen must smack her for insulting you." Tyki informed.

This gave Road an idea, and evil idea. She thanked Tyki and started towards what is hers.

Allen was dancing with #18 when he felt a tug on his sleeve glancing towards the source he saw Road. She grinned and held out her hand.

"I request a dance Allen~" Road says. Looking at him, she sees that his mask fell off and his true smiled, this caused her to grin like a cheese-doodle and wrap her arms around his neck while he put his on her waist. The girl Allen was just dancing with looked like she was about to explode but Allen shot her a look of pure malice that said, "Dare you to say something so everyone can see my black side."

Allen suddenly heard the music change to a slow song and he was glad it was with Road. He gazed down at her blue eyes missing the gold ones that actually adorn her face. She gazed up into the pools of silver admiring how his eyes complemented his feminine like face.

"You know Road," Allen started. Gazing into her eyes holding her close letting the song guide his movement and lead her across the dance floor feeling the spotlight on her and Allen a there was a crown surrounding them staring. "I've been waiting for this dance all night." Then he leans in and kisses her, cheering can be heard from the crowd.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Dark Order. Lenalee was out of bed wondering to her usual spot that's below the cliff and sits in a patch of high grass on a blanket looking up at the stars. She imagined that everyone one of them was a friend and settled down and she saw a red one and it reminded her of Allen. Why was he so nice? His past is darker than the pits of hell and he comes out like that, nice and warm? Something wasn't adding up. This is the point where Lenalee made it a point to find out who exactly Allen Walker was, beginning tomorrow morning she smiles falling asleep in the grass under the stars.

She was woken earlier than the usual by someone that was sitting there next to her. She looked up squinting and couldn't tell so she layed back down.

"Lavi?" Lenalee questioned.

"Don't compare me to that weakling called a bookman." The red head replied. Lenalee knew the voice.

"Cross!?" Lenalee yelled woke up while he just sat there staring into the horizon. She could only see the masked part of his face, but she noticed that his hand was damp.

"Cross are you ok?" Lenalee said scooting closer. The general nodded shaking his red hair. He laid back and peered at the stares.

"My goddamn apprentice is certainly a damn clown." Cross said. What was that supposed to mean.

"Wasn't Allen raised as and with a clown?" Lenalee pondered. Cross just looked at her realizing that he said that out loud.

"My apologizes, I didn't mean to disturb you." Cross said. Getting up and swiftly began walking toward the entrance.

"Wait!? What did you mean by Allen's a clown?" She yelled. When the echoing stopped she heard the sound of running and faint weeping. What was wrong with Cross? Why did he call Allen a clown? She worked her way back up into the Order and she was in the library when she spotted Reever.

"Hey Reever!" Lenalee calls. Reever turned to see her and checked the time.

"Arn't you supposed to be in bed?" Reever asked. Knowing that it is 12:30 in the morning. Along with the fact that Lenalee will sleep until the sin rises.

"Can I ask you something, it been keeping me from going to sleep." Lenalee says. Reever knows what that's like.

"Sure, I'll see what I can answer." Reever says. Lenalee usually gives some easy questions.

"What does it mean when you call someone a clown?" Lenalee asks.

"Hypothetical or Literal?" Reever asks. He was put off guard at the question.

"Why does that matter?" Lenalee asks. Reever sighs.

"Cross was outside and he called Allen a clown but the thing is Cross was depressed even crying." Lenalee informs. Reever spits out coffee. Lenalee was shocked.

"What did he mean Reever?" Lenalee asks shaking him.

"He just called Allen fake." Reever said. Lenalee was disbelieving, Cross calling Allen fake. That's dumb, Allen is the one person who would put his life before anyone's even though he's a soldier in a fool's war.

* * *

**The Mansion of Noah**

Allen and Road were walking hand in hand as Allen was working towards the door Road had purposely put there for when he came in. Allen stops and looks at Road.

"I want to do something special for the two people who know me better than anything." Allen says and looks at Road who has a confused face.

"Who's the second person who knows a ton about you?" Road quizzed.

"My master, Cross." Allen said. Looking at her. "I bought 15 bottles of Sake and 15 years worth of candy for you both." She leaped and wrapped her arms around Allen and laughed squeezing tightly.

"Allen, you didn't have to!" She giggled snuggling into him.

"I want to play for you while you enjoy your gifts, as long as you can be cordial with Cross." Allen said.

"Okay, as long as I don't have to share a chair with him." Road said. Allen grinned.

"Don't worry this is taking place in my Ark." Allen said. Road looks weird.

"What room, I've been through it all and I took the original heart." Road said.

"I know that's why we will be in the 14th's wing." Allen said.

"How will we get Cross there?" Road wonders out loud.

"I got that covered." Allen replies.

Allen told her what time the even will occur tomorrow and with that he stepped through a door with the person he was searching for sitting on his bed.

"Cross?"

"Baka."

"We'll if that's how you feel then I guess you won't meet Road and enjoy your favorite Sake."

After Allen got Cross on board Lenalee was snooping around where Allen usually hangs out.

"He's not in the mess hall, or the training room, or his own room." Lenalee said.

"Moyashi is with Cross." Kanda said. Brushing past her, on his way to his personal dojo for meditation. Lenalee now sprinted around looking for the red headed general until she found the white haired boy. She dropped down a medium distance away and kept that distance until he turns corners, then she would close the gap and wait for him to walk for a bit and then follow. Lenalee saw Allen take a turn towards the entrance to the White Ark and she stopped.

"Didn't he know that the Ark is off limits even to him?" "Doesn't he know the punishment for such an Act?" Lenalee watched as Allen muttered something and all the cameras tilted downwards. What did she just see? She trailed until her got into the ark. She waited for 5min and then went it after him.

When she arrived the place has changed a lot. Instead of Villas everywhere it was like a coastal city, there was a beach and boardwalk and then she eyed the teen walking towards another ark gate. She again waited 5 min and followed through the gate. This time it looked like the one she remembered, the reminiscent buildings with little variation. She looked for the teen but he was no where to be seen or heard. She ran from door way to doorway, alley to alley, until she started hearing music. It was soft and happy, it brought up her mood and increased her determination. She followed the music and found a little house completely contrast compared to the rest of the buildings, It was gray compared to the others.

She went up to the window trying to peer in but she couldn't see a single person. She goes up towards the door and lightly presses her ear to it, the music is beautiful and the song reached its end. The next song that started was sad, it was mournful and she felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. She softly cried sitting against the door until it ended.

"Allen-kun, I am so sorry, sorry that I didn't know that was how you felt." Someone said inside.

"Apprentice, I see that the path before you is one that I cannot walk with you for I will turn on my own views, I didn't know that this was.. I'm so sorry apprentice." Cross said, he began to weep.

The song that next played was one that she didn't quite understand, she liked the rhythm but it made her feel wrong, like she committed some great sin that she can't shake. She sat there wondering what that song was. She reached up just after the song finished and she pressed again to hear murmuring and chairs moving, she heard someone pulling chains on something.

"Maria, Carte Garte." Cross ordered. Lenalee heard the hymn rush into her mind and take control slowly she was stepping out from behind the gray building, towards the street, she was beginning to cry. She heard someone laughing inside and she knew who the 3rd person was, it was Road, a Noah in the presence of Allen and Cross together and they weren't fighting her trying to destroy her. Why didn't they kill her? She hates humanity, why don't they kill her?

Her struggle was useless as she eventually made it to the door, Cross ordered Maria into level 2 and she was singing so pretty that Lenalee wanted to give in to the sweet music in her mind but she held on to her mission, To fall in Love with Allen Walker and have him love her back.

The knob on the grey villa turned, and with it a girl with violet eyes and deep dark green sage pig tails walked in.

"Lenalee, what are you doing here?" Cross asked. Sadness was evident in his eyes. Allen was sitting at the piano, Road was on a loveseat that was pure white, snacking on candy. Cross was sitting there with a bottle of sake in his hand, she remembered the ark when Allen held a bottle of it and said this is his favorite alcohol.

"So Lenalee, what do you think you were doing when you were stalking my Allen?" Road asked. I got mad and I let happened fast.

"Who said he was yours?!" I say.

"I do." Allen says. My world crashes when it was said. I couldn't even hold my own weight I fall hoping the pain will kill me or let me wake up from this nightmare. The pain never comes instead Cross is holding me bridal style while tears streak down my face.

"Sorry, Road, Cross, it seems we need to move rooms or would you mind stepping outside while I rotate the rooms?" Allen asks.

Road just shrugs. "It doesn't matter to me, which ever is faster." Cross takes a bottle of sake with him out the door.

"We'll let you rotate rooms." Cross carries me out of the room. Road trailing behind him.

"Why are you so sad, I thought you might have guessed by now but then again I'm not always right." Road says staring at me.

I look to Cross gazing at the slightly buzzed but will finish all the sake and more before he passes out general.

"Why are you not fighting?"

"I swore on my innocence not to, not to mention out of respect for Allen."

"You know he can't stay at the Order in a relationship with a Noah."

"Then he would leave the Order." Cross said.

Road just looked and waited. Allen was just about done and he opened the doors for them and escorted them in.

Allen and Road sat at opposing heads of the table. Cross moved his chair next to mine for god knows why. Allen just sighs looking at me.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Cause, I wanted to know why you always disappear and where."

"Then I guess I have some talking to do." Allen states."To make this easier, What do you want to know before I fill in all the gaps?"

"Where have you been?"

"What day in particular?"

"Entire week."

"Day 1, I went to the Earl's ate dinner with them met the family, beat the entire family including the earl in strip poker, and slept with Road." Allen said not skipping a beat.

Lenalee died a little at the summary of day one. Cross smirked a bit, I glared at him.

"Can't help being proud, he learned from me." Cross stated.

"Day 2?" I ask.

"I woke up and did my regular morning workout showered in Road's bathroom. I got into a conflict with Sheryl because I slept with Road. Road started the idea of me vs the Earl so we set that up over breakfast, I stole some of Tyki's clothes to lie to everyone about my whereabouts and it gave me time to put my 500lbs of candy and 30 cases of sake safely in the room we were in earlier. Found Tim, cried for a few min Cross came in and read my mind about you not being in my eyes blah blah followed him made him swear on his innocence not to tell anyone other than those who took the oath. Then went to the sparring match, the Earl said he saw gold specs in my eyes telling me that I was becoming a Noah and I talked to Cross about the gala showered got dressed and went to the gala where I had to dance with almost 15 women before Road saved me. Along with the same day I lied but was going to go through with being your valentine." Allen encountered.

"You lied to her about being a Valentine, that's harsh." Both Road and Cross said.

"Can't exactly blame me and it wasn't lying, I was going to have Road steal me away so I wasn't lying." Allen said both shook their head but Road grins.

"Now before I show or tell you anything more I need you to swear on your innocence." Allen says.

Why, after all you told me. You hurt me, but you told me everything I asked.

"I need to know one thing."

"Hm?"

"Will you turn against the order?"

"Only if Crown Clown would let me."

"I swear on my dark boots the if I tell anyone anything you have told me here other than those who took the same oath I will plea to my innocence to turn me into a Fallen One.

What have I done? It doesn't matter I want to know everything, he hurt me but that's because I was foolish to stay oblivious and think that he'll always be mine. Why does it still hurt though...

"Lenalee, From this point forward I need you to focus." Allen said.

"O-okay"

"I hate every, single, thing that walks on planet Earth. I want nothing more, anymore than to see the oceans turn red with the blood of every living thing on Earth."

"W-w-why? How can you hate humanity so much and be an exorcist!?" I scream.

"Because it's a mask." Cross said.

"W-what do you mean"

"Think about Allen's past baka." Road chimed.

That made sense, he was hated and shunned cause of his innocence and Mana was killed.

"Don't you dare try to pretty that up." Allen says.

"What do you mean?" I say.

"I was beaten, stoned, stabbed, sliced, and left for dead no matter where I would go. When I met Mana he showed me that there are few people who do care about me, Mana was murdered by a carriage driver cause he held my left hand openly. After they killed him they kicked him like a stone, beating him making me watch as the broke every bone, ripped every muscle in his body and fed it to dogs making fun of me since the name Allen was mine after his dog died. Don't you ever think that I give a damn about any human, the Noah hate them cause of impurity. I hate them for simply existing." Allen recalled so calm that the tension in the room rose to unbearable.

It makes sense that the smile he wore was a mast, he was treated so horribly that I guess that is what to be expected. Why did they treat such a sweet child so badly? Then I remember what my brother told me.

_Humans will always shun and kill what they don't find acceptable or normal._

I guess I shouldn't be surprised. When I looked up at Allen his skin was gray, his hair was black instead of white but, his scar showed white instead of red. He was beautiful for a Noah, but I knew I couldn't have it.

"If I decided that Allen can be in a Harem you will be the first I think of." Road grinned. (**Author's Note : So much relief in this one line, Lol.**)

"Road you know what to tell the Earl, Cross we three need to make sure that when we leave that we say we visited at Asian branch and Lenalee was listening to me playing the Piano."

Allen said. Thus soon began to play the piano, picking up a calm melody to just quell the tension but also to attempt to make Lenalee understand where I am coming from.

Man, I hated explaining everything to Lenalee, she was the one person not mentioning Kanda that I didn't care to have in this, Lavi would just record it. I keep playing the song pouring fake clam into Lenalee making sure she doesn't act stupid. She stills and relaxes good. I kiss Road good bye and pull out another case of sake for Cross Road opens a door that I walk through and I hide it from the general that in Cross's bed. I walk back in and let Road's door close. I sit down and sigh. I look at Lenalee, Why, Why, Why, Why? I didn't want you here.

"Lets go, I have to explain your disappearance to Komui." I say getting up and walking.

"Allen.." I turn to look at her.

"Did you ever love me?"

"Yes, I did. It was the time before I met Road. For the first time I felt that wearing the mask of liking people wasn't all that bad, if it let me have some time with you." I answer honestly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You have a brother, and Kanda can see through my mask anyways. It's also why when Cross was in the small meadow below the Order that he called me a clown, cause I am the person that appears to the people of the Black Order that gives them hope when honestly I don't care for half of them." It was annoying to explain to her this but it didn't matter, when I take a week off I am going to get married anyways and truly make Road mine and only mine.

When we get off the ark Komui is there waiting. I look at Reever and smile thinking I am going to make you disappear very soon. Two goons from the Vatican are there and I just laugh at them in my head.

"Where have you been Walker?" Komui asks. I look at him and sigh.

"Well Cross and I went to the Asian branch for a bit of drinking and Lenalee decided to play tag along so on the way back I decided to play the piano for them." I say smiling innocently. "Anyways Komui I am famished and I need to eat and if the Vatican cares to tag along cause of a "You are the only person who can operate the ark but we want control" bullshit fine."

I step away I hear fully the conversation between Lenalee and Komui.

"Did he actually play the Piano?" Komui asked.

"Yes, he played it so beautifully I cried." Lenalee said.

That was believable but then again it's Lenalee. I hope Jerry is ready to cook.

"Oi! Allen what would you like me to make you today sweetie?" Jerry asks. I smile with no mask. I like him he makes a lot of food with little requirement and attitude.

"I'll take two of everything." I say and stand waiting for my order which comes within the minute.

"Thanks Jerry~" Waving to him on the way to my seat.

After lunch I went to my room for a nap. In this nap in question I talked with the memories of the 14th and Clown Crown.

So Clown and Neah, Since I am a Noah and an Exorcist do you conflict with each other?

**Not as much as you think.**

_I agree my dear accommadator._

How so?

**If you wanted you can change the dark matter inside of you into innocence.**

_If you wanted I am willing to change over to Dark Matter but I would still want to destroy Akuma._

I see, and there is no happy medium?

**Having us on both.**

_Increases our power in some areas_

**While reducing power in others.**

Hmm thanks for the tips. Parting them and wishing them well I awake to find my girlfriend glomped to me.

"Hello Road~" I whisper in her ear. I run my hands down her sides and I watch her arch her back.

"Oi Allen stop~" she whines playfully swiping at my hands that are slowly undoing her blouse.

"Am I not allowed to pleasure my girlfriend?" Acting hurt almost abused.

"No, No, No. I just wanna see you for awhile."she says. I have an idea.

"Would you like to go out on a date?" Road squeals and glomps me harder.

"Okay, I think it's safe to say yes. How about we meet in the Ark and I put us in Paris? Or would you like Venice?" I ask. It doesn't matter to me but Italian food or French food is what I am getting across.

"How about Paris so I can pick up some sweets for Skin." Road suggests. I grin pulling her into my lap.

"Fine don't be late, you know how I get when your late~" I say darkly. Rolling her nipples between my fingers lightly not noticing me taking off her shirt. Man this will be great.

Paris seemed a lot better when I am with Road. I personally hate the French for their snobby attitudes. Road leaping around and dragging me along was a nice change of pace. The day was sunny and warm, the air has a sweet smell to it mixed into the scents of cooking food. Even though the people are crap at least their food isn't.

When they eventually reached the restaurant they were questing for, the got in and filled their reservation. When they were seated Allen made sure they were around very, wealthy people, courtesy of a few casino's in the area.

"What would you like to drink?" Their waitress asked pulling out a pad to take their order.

"I'd like red wine." Allen asks. Smiling politely and the waitress, she turns to Road.

"I'd like some champagne." Road sweetly says. The waitress scuttles off to fill their order.

"So Allen, Why did you decide to take me on a date?" Road asks grinning. She wanted to hear him confess love and get on one knee for her.

"To put it simply, I love you and I decided on something." Allen answers. Face serious and somewhat grim.

"What is it love?" Road asks. Her curiosity getting the better of her.

"If the Earl would accept me, I'd like to leave the Order." Allen says. "I'd have to be their at least for three more weeks and have my request go through the system."

Road thought about it, how would she convince the Earl to have Allen?

"I can talk to the Earl about it."

"Then I propose a bargain that he can find enjoyable, During the three week period of my leave I will allow him to ease drop on the Order and either hinder them useless or whatever pleases him. In turn, I'd like stay at the mansion, and have twelve people from the order spared." Allen said.

Road thought that the Earl can live with that. Who would he pick to survive, Lenalee? She hated her, so cute, nice smile, and breasts larger than hers. If he kept Cross that would be for Allen's own amusement, payback for his past would make sense.

"I'll tell him." Road said. Suddenly not caring about the deal when their drinks arrived. She loved every living moment around Allen, how he cared for her, wanted her, and would transverse the line of this war for her. That meant something right? Not to mention he was surely a piece of eye candy, he's well muscled. I know that he can act how he wants around me. I love everything about him, the thing I admire about him the most is his determination, it's like he's indomitable and that's a strong trait.

_If that is your favorite trait, then Allen is perfect for you.._ Who the hell is that in her head, Allen hold his glass up and she does the same.

"Cheers"


	3. Chapter 3

When the couple got out of the restaurant en route to a candy store, there was two people sitting at a table, one was sipping on a strawberry shake trying to contain her brokenness. The other trying to silently decipher the other person.

"Lenalee."

"Y-yes?" Says the sage-haired girl. Looking down the street at nothing particular, enjoying her shake.

"Doesn't that kid with that girl over there look like moyashi?" Kanda asks. "Doesn't that girl look like Road?"

Lenalee whips her head around to look where Kanda is and peers at the couple, it was Allen and Road. Her heart's pieces shattered even more than what they already are.

"No, it doesn't. Allen wouldn't hang out with Road anyways BaKanda." Lenalee lied. She just wanted to forget about them, Why did they pick Paris on her day off? Adding insult to injury?

"I'm going to go check it out." Kanda stated as she stood and stormed.

There's something that didn't add up, After Allen, Cross, and Lenalee left the Ark that one day Allen was normal along with Cross. Lenalee was in tatters and he didn't know why? Was Allen playing the piano that sad?

He stormed following the couple as they reached the candy store.

"Allen~ Lets get lots for Skin~" Road cheered happily.

"Alright Road, Lets go buy some sweets for sweet-tooth." Allen replies, grinning.

What the fuck? Kanda stormed and pulled out Mugen silently activating it. He sprints and lands behind Road and holds Mugen above his head, ready to decapitate Road.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you Kanda." Allen says holding him back.

"Moyashi, What are you doing with Road?"

"You mean, what am I doing with my fiance~, Right Kanda?" Allen says.

Did he just.. **CRACK** Kanda falls to the ground knocked out by a punch to his temple.

"Road would you mind throwing him into the Ark, or would you like me to while you pick up candy?" Allen asks, offering his wallet.

"I'll get the candy~" Road says snatching the wallet and dashing inside.

* * *

"Kanda, Kanda, Yu. What did you just get yourself into." Allen said carrying the samurai and trudging through his Ark door and returning to pick up Road.

_Uh, Where am I?_

Kanda looks around the room. The walls are gray, the furniture was white, and the floor was black. The rooms was also Japanese themed, it kinda makes him feel at ease.

"Shesh Kanda, the one time I want to sneak around and do things and your nose is up my ass." A voice said.

Turning Kanda saw Allen step into the room with a pair of chairs.

"Care to take a seat?" Putting one next to him.

Kanda sits, slightly uncomfortable because of his hands being tied behind his back.

"Before we get started I need you to swear one tiny thing." Allen says.

"Che, What is it Moyashi."

"Before I begin to explain a single thing I want you to pledge on your innocence that if you repeat anything I tell you to anyone who hasn't already given the oath that you will plea to your innocence begging it to turn you into a fallen." Allen said matter of factually.

Kanda just sat there, What the fuck is he telling me to do? What is so important to him that he would force him into the bullshit?

"Is it that important?" Kanda asks.

"It will explain how Lenalee was acting earlier."

"How did you know we were there?"

"Swear and I'll tell."

"Che, I pledge on Mugen if I repeat anything this baka has to say that I will have Mugen turn me into a Fallen. Happy now BakaMoyashi?"

"Insanely." Allen said removing his mask and changing into a Noah.

* * *

What the fuck did I just do?

Back at the little table where Kanda and Lenalee were sitting Lenalee was crying. Road walked up and sat at the table.

"What's wrong girly?" Road asked. She could guess but that's besides the point.

"Allen has Kanda doesn't he.." Lenalee sputters, lacing each word in fear.

"That is what he gets for interrupting Allen and I. Anyways would you like to see him?"

Lenalee and Road step through the door Road conjured up. She saw Allen sitting at the piano.

"Where is Kanda?" Lenalee asks. Allen turned, got up, and began leading them to the only Japanese styled building in the Ark. Allen motioned them in and took the rear closing the door behind him.

Kanda was sitting with Mugen holding his head in his hands. Why didn't he see that? How stupid is he, Poor Lenalee, and I am going to kill him all running through his head when he saw the trio walk in.

"Kanda are you ok?" Lenalee asks crouching next to him.

"I've had better days..." Kanda says as he grips Lenalee and hugs her hard. "I am so sorry for not noticing you and Allen. I am sorry for being so weak." Kanda whispers into her ear.

"Oh Kanda, I am sorry that you got caught, I should have tried to stop you." Lenalee says as she sits next to him holding him.

"I hate to break the sop story but I need to talk to you all." Allen says holding his hand for Kanda as Road held hers for Lenalee.

"Why are you being nice to us?" Kanda said, suddenly pissed off.

"Cause I am not trying to control you people, I just want to be protected, I just want to be with Road and not have the fucking Order breathing down my back. I am sorry for shattering Lenalee's heart but Cross was right when he said she wasn't in my eyes. If you think I care to take control of you I would have Neah do it for me." Allen states.

"Allen why did you make us pledge then?" Lenalee asks. Allen just laughed.

"Why did I make you pledge? Are you stupid?" Allen asks to get a reaction out of Lenalee and Kanda." I made you both pledge so if you ever told anyone other than the 11 people you would die and my secret would be safe, do you think I like staying in the Order as it is, with them breathing down my fucking back?" Allen asks.

Kanda stood back mouth agape. "That's it, you just want protection of you and Road?"

"Not only that, I want protection of my mask, my Noah, and my siding of the War."

Everyone in the room looked at Allen.

"Allen what do you mean?" Road asks.

"I am the true neutral of the war, which means I am liable of getting fucked over by both sides. So either you stay out of my way Kanda, Lenalee, or I kill you both."

Road gasped, Lenalee began to bawl and Kanda just looked shocked.

After the incident Allen was touring the halls of the Asian branch, glad to be away from the HQ cause of the Vatican goons and away from Link. Lou Fa was working when she noticed white in the sea of black and brown hair.

"Allen!" She screeched running down the stairs to catch up. Allen stood and looked, Well fuck me he though.

"How have you been?" Lou Fa barely says. She wanted to get more courage to be more direct but she couldn't let the words escape her throat.

"I've been well, What about you Lou?" Allen says smiling sweetly. God either she's blind in love with me or completely oblivious to my mask.

"I-I-I b-been g-good too." She stammers. Allen sweat dropped, a copy of his answer.

**Lou Fa, Please return to the Science Department, IMMEDIATLY.**

"Crap, Sorry Allen. I gotta go." Lou Fa said, depressed that she has to leave.

"It's alright Lou, I'll be here for a bit so hurry back." Allen said. He was lying somewhat, He didn't want her to hurry back but he was going to be here for a bit, he had a few loose ends he needed to fix. He started to trot towards the entrance where the deity Fou can be found.

"Fou, I need to talk to you." Allen says taking a seat on the staircase opposite of the Asian Branch's entrance. The deity walks out of the entrance and starts towards Allen sitting next to him.

"What is it Allen? Whatever it is, it seems to have gotten you doubting yourself." Fou asks scooting close to Allen.

"Before I explain my situation I need you and Bak who is quietly hiding behind the pillar over there, to pledge silence." Allen says pointing at the pillar Bak was behind causing Bak to blow his cover.

"What is it Allen?" Bak says walking and standing in front of Allen.

"First I want Fou unattached to this place and for us to move our conversation to the Ark, My Ark mind you." Allen says calmly.

Bak's brow scowled at the idea. Fou just looked utterly stumped. They both though one similar thought. "Why would you want us on the Ark."

Allen thought and gulped, he needed a good excuse on this one, if he didn't then he would be fucked and lose both of them.

"Well because um, what I am going to tell you is a secret and I want to make sure no one can eavesdrop."

They both accepted that and Bak unhinged Fou from her duties and replaced her.

Now that they were on the Ark, Bak noticed that Allen was leading them to a building that was completely abstract to the rest of houses on the Ark, it was pitch black, but smooth.

"Allen, are we going in there?" Bak asked. Fou and Bak finally figured out why Allen wanted them in the Ark instead of in the Asian branch.

"You brought us here just so if we don't agree to something, we can't leave can we Allen?" Fou asked cautiously.

"If that's how you view it fine. I brought you here to pledge silence cause if you didn't my staying at the Order wouldn't exist or me being an exorcists would be irrelevant to what they would do to me." Allen admitted.

"What is it you need to tell us?" Bak asked, attempting to coax Allen into saying without them pledging silence.

"Not saying a word until you both swear." Allen replied causing Bak to lose hope. "I just want to keep my secrets protected, I won't make you my slaves I swear." Bak finally agreed as they reached the black villa and admired it's abstractness and the amount of furniture that it had. Allen lightly directed them to sit on a sofa while there was just a gray wooden chair in front of the white couch.

"Swear on your souls, that if you repeat anything you hear from me to anyone other than those who took a similar oath, that you will condemn your soul and when you die you will be immediately be sent to hell and Fou will condemn you also if she speaks." Allen said.

Fou and Bak were taken to a new stage of deep though deciding that if they can't leave or gain Intel on Allen, if that didn't take the pledge that it would be bad for both of them.

"I swear on my soul that if I retell and info you tell me, or if Fou tells anyone that I will condemn my soul to hell free from gods grasps and into Satan's." Bak swore.

"Very well, lets begin." Allen says, and he begin to reincarnate the story of the past month or so.

"I see." Fou stated. "Why did you want us here?"

"One was the spot to make you pledge and two, I kinda wanted to play the piano for you if you didn't mind." Allen stated.

"Sure Allen, why not?" Bak said.

Allen got up and slowly let his skin fade into gray and played the piano, the didn't notice the Noah enter the room and snuggle up close to Allen, Well Fou did as she held her nose shut to prevent nosebleed, from getting on the pure white couch.

"Oi, Allen who are they?" Road asked eying the pair.

"They are the ones who united me with Clown Crown." Allen said.

Fou didn't know what she was hearing but it was making her head wobbly.

_Fou, please relax. I do not mean you any harm and neither does my accomidator._

Who are you?

_Clown Crown._

How can you talk? Why is Allen the way he is? Why can I hear you?

_I can talk because Allen, Neah, and myself are at more than 190% Sync, Allen also has the power to convert my innocence and Neah's dark matter into the opposite. Making Allen either the best exorcist to live, or the strongest Noah in existence. _

I see, what is the best plan of action.

_You don't need one, Allen will leave you alone after this to sort out your thoughts. I do suggest though talking to Bak about helping Lenalee out of her emotional coma._

I see, let me guess she feels for Allen and Allen loved Road not her?

_Yep, you better hurry cause Kanda has a head start._

"Are we all in order now?" Allen asks, wanting to stop any confusion to keep them protected.

"No, I am fine with this." Fou said and Bak only nodded his agreement.

"Alright guys thanks for letting me vent a bit, Also this door is permanent but can only be seen by you two so there is always a place for you to escape to." Allen says. When Bak and Fou left the Ark, they notice Lou Fa running around shouting looking for Allen. Bak sighs and walks up to Lou Fa and pats her head.

"What are you looking for, Lou Fa?" Bak asks picking the girl up and dusts her off.

"I-I'm looking for Allen." She replies. Bak and Fou looked at her with a mischievous smile.

"Allen went back to the Order, he said if you wanted to meet him there he was fine with that." Fou says walking her over to the Ark door that is directly linked to the Order's door.

Fou was to say the least overjoyed, she didn't realize that Fou was laughing in the background hard. She stepped up past the restrictions and went into the gate.

"Allen!" Lou Fa shouted, trying to see if Allen was here. She didn't hear a response, she started toward the door that said black order and she stumbled through and fell into the black order.

"Well it seems we found a new scientists." Komui said walking up and picking her up.

"W-w-wait, what!?" Lou Fa exclaimed.

On the Ark Allen heard Lou Fa but only barely cause of Road.

"Allen~" Road Gasped.

Allen grinned and began taking his clothes off, and pulls Road into a kiss. There was no sweeter candy to him than her lips. He wanted her now, and he knew that she wanted him. She began to undo her own clothes when he stopped her.

"A-a-allen?" Road said. Allen took both her hands and bound them to the posts of the bed.

"Sorry babe, I want to hear the sounds you make, with no interruptions." Allen says, ripping her shirt. "I hope that you didn't like that shirt."

Road was on fire, she can't move, she can see Allen and his torture. Allen ran his sides down her sides stopping at her hips. She tries to move and get any form of friction but he holds her there.

"Now, now Road. You know that you can torture me next time, let me have my fun~" Allen whispers seductively.

"But Allen~" Road moan, as he removes her skirt, leaving her in her bra and her panties. Allen just smirks and plants a few kisses on the inside of her thighs dragging his hands behind slowly, Road's body tenses up in response.

"Allen~" Road says breathing hard. Arching her back sweating wanting him, yearning for him, she give Allen the lustiest stare she can muster.

"R-r-road, that stare makes me... want to fuck your brains out." Allen says and rips his clothes and lays next to Road. "I may want you, but not as much as I want to see how far I can push you~"

"Allen~ Stop torturing me. I'll do it again if you don't torture me as much!" Road exclaims struggling against her bonds.

"Promise?" Allen said tearing her bra causing her to gasp and moan. Road moans as Allen puts one of her nipples in his mouth.

"I PROMISE!" Road screams as Allen bites her nipple. Allen laces his tongue around the areola that is barely shown cause of her Noah skin. Road just moans holding her ties and pulling at them. Allen places himself between Road's legs and slowly drags his finger up and down her folds, Road attempts to push the finger inside but Allen keeps teasing her making her sweaty and making her moan like an animal in heat. Allen finally lines himself against her entrance and slowly rubs his cock against her hearing small moans and using her internal juices to lube him.

"Ready, Set," Allen slightly pushes in. "Go."

Road explodes around him a minute later.

* * *

Rouvelier was pissed off. He stomped around the Order looking for the "Musician" so that he could find a way to control the boy, he wanted to win this war and be heralded a hero and have massive amounts of money, power, and land. The boy was the tool he needed for his dream to come true and he would not stop until he had it.

Allen was strolling around out of severe boredom and saw Rouvelier asking people about him. He wondered if he should avoid him or not?

Clown Crown should I avoid him or not?

**He wants to use you for his personal agenda.**

_I think you should end him for the sake of the Order._

Allen accepted the idea Neah had and went over to Rouvelier.

"Malcolm, I believe I need to see you in your office. First you must apologize for speaking about me behind my back." Allen says.

Rouvelier stood up and saw Allen at his side, him apologize to a lowlife such as Allen he thinks not.

"I am superior to you, I do not need to apologize for my..." Rouvelier was shut up but a swift kick to his stomach.

"It seems you need a lesson on manners." Allen says dragging him off towards the Ark.

When Rouvelier arose he was tied to a metal chair in a bright white room. Malcolm smirked as he was tied with little skill and broke out of his bonds. He went for the door when he heard a voice in his head.

**There is no escape for you Malcolm Rouvelier. Your sins against god have finally angered him and you have been judged.**

"Ha, yea right. I fight for god therefore anything I do is for him."

**Not your post-war wishes of Land, Money, and Power. By the use of Allen Walker, The loved one.**

"Who's going to stop me?" Rouvelier asked. Grinning madly think about how stupid god was.

"I am." Rouvelier turns around and faces Allen again.

"Pff you are? If I want I can make you disappear."

"Not on my Ark, Goodbye Malcolm, never liked you anyways. Tyki make it look like suicide, I still have things I want to do in the Order." Allen says as Tyki shifts through the wall.

"With pleasure." Tyki says grinning insanely as Allen closes the door and locks it.


	4. Chapter 4

**There is rare occasions that I will speak, I am dealing with a slight case of writers block attempting to make new content so it doesn't seem repetitive, I honestly would love to have reviews rather than favs or follows, they are nice don't get me wrong. I need to know if people actually read this and what they might add to my story to make it ours. So, if anyone who reads this or care to at least would you mind typing something in the review box and post it? It's honestly more uplifting to me than you think, specially since this is the one story I have any success with.**

**Sincerely, James (Exo_Spectre)**

* * *

With Rouvelier out the picture the Order was sad, at first. After that Lenalee along with Lavi went out more, the war was at a "standstill" with the Earl making no drastic moves on Allen's recommendation. Allen and Road were preparing for their wedding which would happen in Venice, for them first they wanted to do Valentine's day. Kanda was still mentally searching for a way to go around his pledge to tell Komui. The Noah family were somewhat bored with nothing to well do, them minus the killing made them extremely bored minus the Earl, Tyki, Road, and Wisely so, they went out as a family more sometimes dragging Allen along.

* * *

**The Trip to the Beach**

"Allen, come out of the bathroom!" Road yells. Allen was in the restroom changing into his swimsuit when he forgot his surf shirt.

"I can't come out Road!"

"Why!?" Allen was honestly embarrassed.

"Is it your arm?" Road said stepping into the bathroom.

Allen sees her and yelps pointing towards the door. Road just walks and grabs his arm and begin tugging at him.

"Allen I honestly don't see what the problem is." Road consults to Allen.

"I don't want to have fucked up stare pointed towards me all the dang time."

"Why do they matter, it can pass as a tattoo for all that matters. Plus you still look amazing!" Road says looking at the bare chest and his black board-shorts.

"R-Road, there's a crowd of Exorcists here..." Allen says pointing up a few blocks on the Boardwalk.

"It's okay Allen, lets go have fun~" Road says dashing off giggling, Allen chases after her with a grin on his face and not a worry in the world, until Kanda appears.

Kanda is stalking the Boardwalk following Allen but to his misfortune the clothes that Lenalee picked out for him, gave him a personal crowd of fan girls.(Lenalee suggested pink floral board shorts and an orange V-neck, He also had to wear shoes so they were orange and white with pink highlights.) Everywhere Kanda went he was followed a few men on the fruity side of the line asked him for his name, number, and relationship status. He just che'd making the crowd behind him road for him. He had to run off, get away from these people.

Allen and Road were laughing at Kanda's dilemma while they suddenly got thrown by Skin far out into the ocean.

"Skin, We're going to kill you!" Both Road and Allen shouted right before smashing into the Ocean. When they got up they were giggly and slowly made their way back to shore.

* * *

**Present Day**

Allen had an hour before his mission to scout an area, him being a general made it so he could go alone which entailed, running off with Road and not doing his job. Komui sent Allen to America to scout out signs of Innocence in the Rocky Mountains. Allen told Road and she giggled, she knew that Americans would love Allen's accent and that he would become popular but this also made her jealous, maybe someone would steal him away from her.

"Allen can I come on your mission?" Road asks, just seeing if he would let her or not.

"Sure but, we have to keep a distance since i'll have a finder with me for awhile." Allen says. He wondered who would travel with him to America, he was hoping it was Toma who took the oath and they could just hang out and Road could be with him but that depended on Komui's mental game of roulette.

"Oi Allen!" Komui calls outside his door.

"Yes?" Allen replies as Road slowly makes way for the door.

"Who's in there with cha?" Komui calls turning the knob on the door. Shit! Allen thought, he just look to Road and shrugged guess it can't be helped. As Komui opened the door and saw Road, Allen brought his fist to the bottom of Komui's jaw knocking him out instantly. Allen picked up Komui and holstered him over his shoulder and waved to Road, he went back to Komui's office with the sleeper and after "dressing the wounds" he poured water on Komui.

"Reever told me you wanted to see me, Sir." Allen said standing in front of Komui's desk.

"Wait, where, how, you, Road, I guess I was dreaming, why does my head hurt?" Komui grumbles.

"Um, what did you want to see me about?" Allen repeats.

"Oh, Lenalee and Lavi are going with you."

"Why? I am a General I can do this alone."

"Because it's a long term mission, I don't want this any more than you do." Komui said thinking of Lenalee being stuck between Lavi and Allen. Along with the horrible things that Lavi or Allen could do to her it would be heart wreching. "Oh, and Allen remind Lavi of this, if anything happens to my dear Lenalee, god mark my words I will end you and anything close to you." Komui warned.

Kanda was stumbling about and overheard the mission details and walked in. Pissed he saw Allen and knew that he was in for the mission.

"Komui let me go to keep, watch over them." Kanda said. Komui thought and knew that Kanda didn't like Lenalee and hated Allen and Lavi even more, and that he would help his sis.

"Alright Kanda, welcome to Walker's team." Komui said writing Kanda's name down.

On the train with Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda were sitting quietly thoughts about their mission with Allen would be interesting since Lavi not only didn't take the Oath but also that Lavi had a neutrality towards the war like Allen.

Lavi being captain obvious of their group spoke first. "So Allen, do you know where we will be staying?"

"Lavi, I know where we will be staying to well to my own discomfort. I alone refuse to stay there."

"So your going to stay in the Ark?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Allen said as Lenalee frowned and Kanda glared.

"I don't have one, it surely looks like they do though, how about we all stay on the Ark?" Lavi helpfully suggested.

"I don't..." Allen began.

"Absolutely NOT!" Kanda and Lenalee exclaimed, Allen smirked at the reaction.

"Sorry Lavi, guess you can't stay on the Ark then."

"Come on guys, it never rains on the Ark and it's never cold." Lavi whined.

"We can't detect innocence trace from the Ark." Lenalee said wistfully. Ruing at Allen so much cause of his amused stare. "Is there something amusing you Allen?" Lenalee exclaimed.

"The fact that these net few months are going to be interesting." Allen remarked.

"Shut it, Moyash.." Stopped by Allen's Sword of Exorcism.

"Finish that word and i'll take your head for it." Allen said with a dangerous tone.

"Everyone, EVERYONE, CALM DOWN!" Lavi said pushing Allen and Lavi down to their seats.

"Shesh, why do you guys seems so tense?" Lavi questioned. Sitting down Kanda and Lenalee looked at Lavi and shook their heads no.

"Well Lavi if you like I could tell you if you made a deal with me?" Allen said. This god Lenalee and Kanda to activate Dark Boots and unsheath Mugen.

"Don't you dare Allen?" Lenalee warned.

"Why isn't the bookman clan the one group of neutrals currently in this war?" Allen questioned.

"Allen what do you have to say?" Lavi asked. Scared of the answer.

"Lavi no!" Lenalee said. "Please don't take the deal."

"Depends on the terms." Lavi said simply. Allen smirked and looked at Lavi.

"Information for secrecy." Allen said. Lavi pondered at Kanda and Lenalee's dismay.

"How much information are we talking Allen?" Lavi asked wanting to know the value of the secrecy.

"More knowledge than your bargaining for on the "Destroyer of Time" in return of secrecy on my terms." Allen said. Lavi gulped, the knowledge would be amazing to have but if it's secret on Allen's terms then he might not be able to record it.

"Can I still record it?" Lavi asked. Lenalee looked at Allen who was taken a back.

"How so?" Allen asked. He knew that Lavi had good memory.

"Write it down and show it to gramps." Lavi answered.

"Fine, but on my terms anyone who comes into contact with that book must have taken the same Oath as you first."

"What must I use to bind our deal?" Lavi asked. He figured it would be something disgusting cause it's Allen.

"The deal will be bound using my word and your innocence." Allen said. Lavi's face changed to that of something that looked like horror. What could the info be that it would be this extreme of a deal.

"What do I have to say?" Lavi asked. Lenalee turned and cried into Kanda's shoulder and Kanda just shook his head.

"Swear that if you share anything I tell you to anyone other than those who have taken a similar Oath with me that you will plea to your innocence to transform you into a fallen one." Allen said making sure to make his terms clear.

"I, swear, on my hammer. That if, I repeat anything that you tell me, to anyone other than those who have taken, a similar oath with you, I will plea to my hammer to transform me into a fallen one." Lavi finished. Allen grinned as he called for Road.

"Wait Allen?" Lavi said. Suddenly Allen's skin turned from marble white to ash gray and Road's door appeared and she stepped out hugging Allen. Lenalee stopped crying and lightly waved to Road who kindly waved back and even che'd to Kanda pissing him off.

"Your a Noah..." Lavi began knowing that he just made the wrong deal, and he couldn't stop what could happen.

"We all took the same deal Lavi, but that's not everything." Lenalee said. Kanda only nodded in agreement as Allen directed them towards Road's door.

When they passed over the threshold the found themselves in the Ark, Allen's Ark.

"Lavi, I have quite a bit more to tell you but the train is one place I don't care to share information." Allen said as he lead them towards a building that all but he knew well.

"Anyways, Lenalee and Kanda I gave him what he wanted and that will be information and he's one of the twelve even though he's... him. He can even record it so it won't conflict his duties he might even go down in history as the one who found out the most about the destroyer of time and his relationship with Road, a Noah as they both leave their original posts and become the neutral party of the war." Allen began jesting. To him it was funny that Lenalee and Kanda even cared.

"Stop treating those who didn't do you wrong, as the people who did." Lenalee said. Road just gasped, Lenalee honestly didn't think it was that big of a shocker.

"Do you know where I was born Lenalee?"

"England right?"

"No, I am being sent to a mission in my birthplace."

Lenalee just felt like she had been smacked, that's why he knew it so well. That's why he was going to stay in the Ark.

"Also enjoy meeting the people who did those things to me." Allen said as she walked with Road towards the tower and stepped in and shut the door.

"Well um lets go guys, I'll get the rest of the info later." Lavi said pulling them along to the newest door which got them to right where they were staying. Well the roof that is, Lenalee admired the mountain view and a chilly air that felt cleaner compared to that of England. Kanda broke the door to the stairwell and began going down to the receptionist.

"Lenalee, why did you suddenly lose all your thunder when Allen told you that this is the place that he was born in." Lavi asked. He wanted to know to make sure not to piss Allen off.

"Ask him." Lenalee said and ran for the stairs.

"Wait!" Lavi said. She was already gone and crying from the sound of it. Lavi just sat on the roof admiring the small town and looked when he saw Allen's Ark appear and Allen and Road step out.

"Oi, Hey Allen. Hi Road." Lavi said. He wasn't really mad at Allen for liking her, it was just, unexpected and he assumed he would fall for Lenalee.

"Hey Lavi, here is all the info you wanted." Allen said. Tossing a leather-bound book the cover was midnight blue and had stripes of crimson running through it. Lavi thought it looked beautiful yet horrifying at the same time, he opened it and began to read. As he traversed page after page his attitude towards this city dimmed until he walked and went into a market that was written down and asked for a person and an old man came out and gestured inside.

"So young man, what did you need? Lost and need directions?" The man asked.

"No, I was wondering if you knew a person named Allen Walker." Lave said. The man got displeased and looked at him.

"No, I haven't seen that good for nothing devil child since he was a boy." The man answered.

"Don't you fit the description for an ignorant person." Lavi remarked. The man got up and pulled Lavi and thrown him against the wall. Lavi activated his hammer and smack the old man into his seat. The old man thought that Lavi was a monster and his faced showed it.

"I am no monster. Doing those things to Allen though did make one." Lavi said. The old man sneered.

"He's dead isn't he?"

"No, but he's here and stronger than anything I've ever seen or heard of." Lavi said. Just then the door opens up and Allen walks in.

"Lavi, what the fuck are you doing, why would you tell them I am here. Nothing good can come of that bullshit." Allen said stepping up the man and picking him up with his left arm.

"G-Get your hand of me you demon." The man yells. He knew that if he yelled loud enough someone would come and stop Allen.

"No one can hear you, I soundproofed the room before I walked in." Allen says still holstering his innocent smile.

"W-What do you want? Money? Food? What is it just please don't kill me?" pleading the old man asks. Allen shed his mask and looked at him with pure hatred and malice.

"What makes you think you deserve to live? What I want now after all the times the people of this town have attempted to take my life is to wash this world in the blood of it's inhabitants and fortunately I will live long enough to watch it happen cause if I want to I can wipe this town off the face of the planet. I want to know the name of the carriage driver that ran over Mana, I also want the names of the people who tore him to shreds and fed him to dogs." Allen said beginning to choke the man.

Lavi just sat there stuck. The book said this man did a large wrong but, he killed the one person who ever showed Allen kindness and love. Lavi knew that Allen wouldn't kill this man, but the Noah would.

"I won't tell you shit kid." the old man yells while gulping at air.

"Lavi would you mind leaving me with this, _gentleman?_" Allen asks.

"Sure Allen, don't kill him since it's my fault."

"Ha, I am getting my answers and I'm killing every person present on that day." Allen sneered.

* * *

Cross walked into Komui's office and requested audience with Komui. Komui could only say yes as Cross out ranked him.

"What is it you need Cross?"

"Where is Allen's team going for this mission he's on?" Cross asks fearing the answer.

"A small town in America called Denver in the state Colorado." Komui answers and sees the look of absolute fear on Cross's face. "What's the matter Cross?"

"You just doomed every person in that town."

"WHAT!? HOW!?" Komui exclaimed looking through files and he stumbled over Allen's and saw that the birthplace box didn't have anything in it, he quickly added one and one together and just began shaking looking at Cross.

"It's where Allen was found wasn't it." Komui asked and Cross confirmed his fear by nodding.

"You placed him in line with revenge, I hope you can sleep well." Cross said running out slamming the door and sprinting for the Ark gate with Komui close on his tail. The other generals saw Cross running and Komui running yelling "Code Green" and immediately began running with Cross.

"Who is the Exorcist that is going to go rogue." Tiedoll asked.

"Allen is back in his birthplace." Cross said. All the generals heard about Allen's past from Cross before and they know that he could wipe out the city.

"How are we going to get there?" One of the other generals asked.

"The Ark, it's our only chance." Komui said.

As they dashed exorcists began following knowing that if four generals are running something is wrong.

"How do we stop him?" General Winters asked.

"We don't. I can't stand against the Earl but he can, he is most likely stronger than all of us." Cross observed.

"What about all of us together?" Marie asked.

"He'll have more help than you think." Cross said.

"How?" Everyone asked as the crowd reached the Ark.

"I can't tell you or it would be the death of me literally." Cross said running into the Ark.

The group had no choice but to follow the general.

Allen found, bound, and dragged everyone that was present the day Mana was murdered into a single room. Some came willingly and attempted to repent for their sins against him and others wouldn't go down without a fight. Allen hand them all in the enter of the room that was the old mans office.

"Do you all know why your here today tied up and bound against your will?" Allen asked. All of them knew why they were too well.

"Thanks to your actions done to me," Allen began by pulling up a chair and a bottle of wine. " I am going to have you tortured to feel ever emotion and physical pain I had to go through that day and then you will be killed understand me?"

Half the crowd pleaded that they had children and that they were sorry and the other half said that god will reward them in heaven. They all screamed when they heard a voice in their head.

_God would never reward such actions._

They yelled out to the voice while Allen poured himself a glass of wine and took a sip.

"Go ahead Crown Clown." Allen said. The crowd looked at Allen like he's insane, which to them he was but nonetheless they knew that they were at fault.

_I am the left arm of the person that you tortured so horribly, to the point that I might have turned against him._

The crowd questioned why that crown clown didn't turn on the child.

_He is the destroyer of time. He has the power to either save the world and end it. You didn't do yourselves any favors treating him like you did and now all he wants is to see your blood spill._

The crowd apologized again and again trying to get Allen to see their sadness and feel pity.

**He doesn't care. This is what he wanted you to do. Now though you can answer a few of my questions you pathetic excuses for a human being. You murdered my brother and tortured my nephew. Was it worth your false beliefs of "reward" in heaven?  
**

The crowd looked at Allen again and noticed that Allen's skin was gray, hair was black, and his scar was white. They screamed monster and said that god will smite him. Road and Tyki, along with Lenalee and Lavi walked in and found Allen sitting there.

"Allen~ These are the people?" Road and Tyki asked. Allen just shook his head confirming it for him. Road grinned sadistically and summoned her candles and surrounded the people. They screamed as Tyki walked up and put his hand through the only man.

"For people who tortured you and killed your father, they seem like a bunch of whiners don't they." Tyki remarked. Pinching the heart in his hand causing the person to scream in agony.

Allen could only agree and Allen enjoyed Tyki and Road butchered the people.

When the Generals and their posse arrived to the scene they couldn't tell flesh from blood and the other way around. All of them looked for Allen and found him at his designated place and Cross barged in.

"What the hell Allen?!" Cross said picking Allen up and shaking him. "Why did you kill them all!?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Cross? I've been here since I arrived, ask the floor clerk." Allen says. Cross drops Allen and looks to Klaud Nine to fill his request which she does, when she returns, she shakes her head saying that Allen was he since his arrival.

"Allen who killed them?" Cross said whispering in his ear. Allen leaned up right next to Cross's ear preventing anyone nearby to eavesdrop on them.

"I got to watch my girlfriend and her uncle murder all the people who made me who I am, you know what that can feel like Cross? For your information to give to the order say Jasdero and Devit." Allen whispers and Klaud Nine rushed up and picked him up and slammed him against the wall.

"WHO DID IT?" Klaud says kicking Allen in his stomach. Everyone hears a sharp crack and sees Klaud fall to the ground clutching her face. Cross glared at her with pure malice.

"He already told me, You ever lay a finger on my apprentice again Klaud. I do not care about our relationship, I will kill every apprentice you ever had, do you understand me?" The crowd outside just practically died a little at the threat since a good portion of them were trained by Klaud.

"Y-yes Cross." Klaud says. Cross offers a hand to help her up and she takes it. Cross then picks up Allen bridal style and walks towards the roof where the Ark was.

"Anyone who follows me gets shot." Cross warned as the hallway cleared. Cross steadily picked up the pace on the stairwell and woke Allen up.

"You alright? Allen nodded and yawned.

"She didn't hurt you at all with that kick?" Cross asked knowing how it should have felt being kicked by her a few times.

"She kicked me? I thought she smacked me with a pillow." Allen said. He stood up and walked with Cross into the Ark. Road and Tyki were by the entrance playing cards and they stood up and backed off a bit wary of Cross. Who just stole Tyki's chair getting a look from Tyki.

"You know the entire Order is now after your two siblings?" Cross just said. Road and Tyki nodded and Allen just sighed that was stressful he thought. Allen hummed a song and opened a door to a random villa and pulled out a few bottle of sake for Cross.

"How can you afford so much sake, it's like several hundred pounds per bottle." Cross asks opening one and downing it. Allen just smirks knowing that soon he has to make a very large bet with the company owner to get more cause that's his last three bottles of it.

The trio of Generals were investigating the crime scene and noticed that there were four perfect circles on the floor of blood where there wasn't any blood so they search around and find a chair that matches up with the circles and turned it towards the center of the room.

"Someone sat here, and watched all of them get murdered." Winters said.

"Same person in question enjoyed a bottle of very nice fine wine while they did as well." Klaud said. Standing over shards of the bottle and pulled out the bloody label. A scientist came and Klaud dropped it into the evidence bag. They couldn't do anything for now.

Allen, Tyki, Road, Cross, Lenalee, and Lavi were all playing cards in a casino room in the Ark that Allen had for sheer boredom. The game is poker, strip poker. Allen was almost fully dressed minus a shoe Lenalee was out, Lavi and Cross had only one shoe/boot left, Road was dressed minus her shirt which is causing Allen to become flustered, Tyki only had his hate left and was using it to cover himself. When Lenalee was originally out Allen gave her a sheet to cover up with and Road stuck her tongue out at her which only got flustered arguments which made every male at the table laugh except for Kanda who wasn't playing at all. He was tempted to tell Komui about the game of poker but decided against it.

"So girly-samurai, would you are to spar later?" Tyki casually asked as he wrapped himself in a sheet. Kanda just looked at Tyki who only had a sheet and laughed at him.

"If you can lose to Bean-Sprout in cards how an you beat me in fighting?" Kanda jested. Allen heard the comment and dealt a hand to Kanda.

"You say that like you can beat me Kanda, care to walk the walk or are you going to keep talking the talk?" Allen asked with an innocent smile which cause Kanda to scowl and take the hand, who promptly lose 5 turns later and everyone laughed but not meanly just jokingly so he shrugged it off and wrapped himself in a sheet.

"I fold" Cross said. Promptly wrapping a sheet around him. Lavi was the only person left against Allen.

"Lavi, you know that you can't win. Can you just fold and over yourself with a sheet please? Allen asked sweetly. Lavi knew that Allen was bluffing and shook his head no and layed down his flush only causing Allen to sigh and lay down a Royal Flush telling Lavi that he lost.

"DAMMIT ALLEN!" Everyone Roared minus Road who didn't mind being naked as he ran off with their clothes and scattered them throughout the city.

"Have fun finding them guys." Allen said. He picked up Road and kissed her navel making Lenalee nosebleed before she ran off. Allen kept the foreplay up with Road until she started mewling causing everyone to blush and try to find their clothes faster. Allen smirked and told her to wait for now and handed her clothes back.

When everyone got back they thought Allen would be naked, at least Lenalee was hoping so but they found that Road and Allen prepared dinner for everybody and they sat down and ate.

"So, how was the clothes search?" Allen asked. 11/14 knives were thrown at him.

* * *

**Another A/N, I am currently writing a story, It's called The Leviathan and it's AllenxLenalee but I can move the pairings but Lenalee is a secondary main character. So tell me what you think, or if you don't care. I don't know if you don't tell.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, another installment, 2846 words this is literally the shortest chapter so far, another thing the reason this chapter is late is because 1. I was dealing with writers block and during that block I began writing another ****fan fiction so I might type it up and give it to you people. 2. A lot of things happened in my personal life that required my attention. 3. I sincerely apologize for being late I will try harder!**

* * *

Allen knew that his time with the Order was getting ready to come to an end, he felt his mask slip further everyday. He smiled knowing that when he left his life would begin with Road, but he would miss a few people but it doesn't matter right? He wanted to finally be happy and that was when he was with Road.

Kanda was meditating in his personal dojo in the Ark, he was almost finished when a noise disrupted him. Lenalee came in as quietly as she could, which is impossible. She practically slammed the door, stomped towards Kanda and even shook him like he was passed out.

"Kanda, can you stop for a moment?" Lenalee asked. Kanda only had moments left until he was finished, moments that were interupted but he won't get mad it must be important.

"What is it Lenalee?" Kanda asks. Standing up and entering his room to change from his kimodo into his exorcist uniform he came out and found the door cracked. He knew he shut it, hmm.. Well if Lenalee looked then that was on her, he smirked.

"What was it you needed Lenalee?" Kanda asked again. He saw the light blush the dashed across her face. Kanda knew he found his culprit.

"Che" Kanda said. He walked out of his dojo towards Allen who was sitting with Road talking about plans.

"Beansprout. I need to talk to you, privately." Kanda said. Allen looked to Road who looked pissed.

"Why can't I be present?" Road whined. Kanda looked her over and knew she still had the attitude of a seven-year-old.

"Because, you might snitch and I don't want to hurt you for that." Kanda offered, he honestly wanted that to be the end of it and looked to road for her reaction.

She only got stormier until Allen leaned into her ear and whispered making her grin.

"Alright Kanda, you can have Allen for a bit." Road said. She suddenly dashed off and into a random villa.

"So Kanda, What was it you needed my attention for?" Allen asks sweetly letting his innocent smile hide the smirk behind his face.

Kanda sat down infront of Allen and looked at Lenalee who was finally departing his dojo.

"Can you tell me if Lenalee likes me?" Kanda whispered looking directly at Lenalee who for some reason was still blushing. Allen saw her face and looked back to Kanda.

"Would you like you and I to find out or, would you like Wisely to peer into her mind and tell me to report back to you?" Allen asked.

"Which ever is easier for you Moyashi." Kanda said. He wondered how Allen was going to find this out until he was pulled into a kiss, with Allen. Lenalee blushed furriously and screamed.

Kanda was pissed, not just like regular pissed at the world type shit he wanted Allen's head on the wall. He glared at Allen after the kiss and smacked him hard mad that his head to the full blow and felt like rock. I was then again pulled into a whisper,

"Look at her now, she's head over heels." Allen snitches and I get up suddenly and punch him in the face.

"What the hell? I thought you were loyal to Road?!" I yell to hear Road scream.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

After that Kanda incident, Road pulled Allen away for the argument of his life that was only saved by Neah and Clown Crown confirming his story. Lenalee's hand was grabbed by Kanda as they stormed out of the Ark. Kanda led Lenalee through long halls that she didn't know about and suddenly they were outside crossing a path full of lilies and when they met a creek with a small stream behind it that on the top of the few patches of still water, floating was budding lotus flowers. Kanda stood and looked into Lenalee who suddenly felt very on the spot.

"Lenalee." Kanda said, his own mask cracked when he said that. He knew that either he would be happy or that he would soon become a husk to his own brokenness. He felt that if he said something to her that she might say yes, but if she did what would he do in turn, break his mask for the entire Order or just let it become a secret between them?

"Kanda." Lenalee felt on the spot to a new level as she finally saw the first blush run across his face and see him glare at one of the lotus flowers seeing him fighting in his own mind. She had her own inflictions running about in her mind about Kanda. If she told him how she felt how would she cope, Kanda didn't have a reason to not like her like Allen did. The feeling of conflict continued until Kanda came to terms with the risk.

"Lenalee I-I, Like you, a-a lot, and..." Kanda began Lenalee didn't know that they were feeling the same way about each other, she didn't think Kanda liked him because of how cold he always was towards everyone, but now the feelings of affection from the past suddenly spring forward and she just runs up to Kanda and hugs him. Kanda didn't expect this reaction but he wrapped him arms around her, he admired the sweet scent of her perfume and how warm she was.

"K-Kanda, I like you a lot too for a long time, I didn't think you liked my because of how stone cold you are to everyone." Lenalee says into his chest. This kinda took Kanda a back a bit, he knew that he was stone cold, what he didn't know was that she liked him when he started liking her.

"Lenalee may I ask you a question?" Kanda says. Pulling her out of the embrace, holding his hand under her chin tilting her head upwards gazing into her eyes.

"Y-yes?" She stammers.

"Were you peeping into the bathroom while I was changing half and hour ago?"

* * *

During Lenalee's and Kanda's time of confession. Klaud was walking in a forest where two new lovers were confiding in each other. When she heard heard them she stooped behind a tree and made her golem spy and record the video of them. She could faintly hear them talking.

"Kanda, are you busy on Valentines?" The girl asked. 'Oh, making plans?' Klaud was slightly jealous of the girl, why?, because Klaud liked Cross for a while and wished that he would settle down, with her.

"No I never did but I guess I do now." A stone-cold voice said. W-wait was that Kanda? She wanted to turn and look but if she did she would get caught.

"Well, would you go with me. I mean if you didn't have plans at least." The girl replied.

"Yea, as long as I don't see Walker and that Che." Kanda replied. Wait, Klaud thought Walker and Whom? It can't be anyone in the Order cause she would find out, maybe she should ask Cross. She snapped her fingers and her golem came back. Time to find answers to unknown questions, Klaud though.

Cross was sitting in his room almost fully recovered from his sake-induced hangover when Klaud walked in.

"Dammit Klaud, don't you know not to bother people during their hangover!" Cross scolded.

Klaud just sighed and sat close to Cross.

"Cross I have a question, and I want you to answer it honestly." Klaud asked.

"Sure, What is it? Tell me it doesn't apply to my apprentice." Cross said.

"Actually it does, Who is he with currently?" She asked looking in his eyes and noticed the fear the suddenly filled them.

"I can't tell you and only he can."

"Tell me."

"I can't!"

"Why!?" Klaud said suddenly pissed.

"If I told you it would be the end of me, if you want to know so badly ask him but be warned when you ask there is no going back." Cross said getting up and leaving Klaud shocked.

What did Cross exactly mean by that? What the fuck did me mean by "the end of him"? Klaud got up and found a teen with bleach white hair.

"Good Afternoon Klaud, Shall we talk?" Allen Walker says. Swiftly kicking her in the temple causing her to pass out.

When Klaud awoke she knew she was in the Ark, the problem is if she were to be freed she couldn't leave because of Allen's control over it. Her blonde hair felt damp and she realized that the room resembled a spa, it was just abstract black and white with touches of gray around. She inhaled sharply as she saw Allen walk in wrapped in a towel.

"Sorry, you've been passed out for a few hours so I decided to put you in the spa while I washed up." Allen said conjuring a sofa from nowhere and sitting down.

"You know that when I leave I will have you killed."

"Who said you can even move?" Allen said. She tried to turn her head but she, she couldn't. Allen just sat there smiling innocently.

"W-what did you do to me?" Klaud ask. Allen just sighed as the door that Allen entered from earlier opened and out came, a Road Camalot. Klaud was super surprised by this and her faced showed it.

"What's wrong Klaud, can't stand to see me being _Married_ to a Noah?" Allen asks. Klaud was now hysterical in her seat not that she could leave. The Order's spirit with the enemy, if this, oh shit, this is why Cross said he couldn't tell her. Allen made him swear on something that if he told he would die, most likely quite painfully.

"Your the reason why Cross wouldn't tell me who you were with? Also with why Lenalee and Kanda have a new sprung love?" Klaud asks. "Along with the fact you don't give a shit about any of the Order's regulations." Klaud was bold and careless.

"It would also explain the recent decline of the Akuma, Noah movements, My generally growing relationship with my master oh and not to mention you have no room to speak, If I truly wanted no one in the Order would survive me turning fully so I honestly suggest before you doom hundreds of people to die, shut up. Then again I could leave you with Cross I doubt he would mind i've felt the thought of him settling down with you pass in his mind a few times." Allen said.

Klaud tested the waters once more. She didn't think he could take the 5 generals.

"I have Cross incapacitated. If he should ever shoot judgment at me I can simply force it through him, You with your little monkey would be the least of my worries. Tiedoll doesn't have enough Art to deal with my power." Allen said challenging her thoughts.

"You seem pretty full of yourself, you tying with the Earl must have made your balls drop." Klaud says.

Allen got up and walked over to Klaud. She suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of dread wash over her and she looked directly at it's source as it changed from human to Noah and Noah Allen just smirked.

"After that sparing match, I have once a week sparred with the Earl and I beat the Earl every time I could have ended this war long ago. It won't stop until my fury is quelled and until then this "Holy war" will continue." Allen said. "Pledge your innocence or die Klaud Nine."

* * *

Klaud, Cross, Kanda, Lenalee, and Allen were all sitting at a table in the Ark. Allen prepared food for everyone and the only person who didn't eat was Klaud, who under suspicion thought that Allen poisoned the food that appeared to be her favorite dish, Spice Curry using Lamb meat. Everyone noticed and sighed. They knew that she would have the hardest time adjusting especially since the entire Noah clan walked in including the Earl.

"Oi! Allen!~" Road would chime.

"Shonen." Tyki would call.

The rest of the Noah would say 'Hello Allen'. Lulubell would attempt to be very flirtatious but Allen made himself immune to her charm.

"Hello Road, Earl, Tyki, Wisely,..." Continuing until he named the entire Noah family. They all sat on Allen side and the Earl to his left and Road to his right. Everyone ate, Jasdevi would fight with each other throwing food. Cross and Allen would talk about sour memories while Road did her private school homework and occasionally asked Allen for answers and he would give them, every time. Klaud was surprised to see that no one had hate towards each other it was like they were just on the opposite table and the food was the lives in the war.

"Glad that thought finally dawned on you." Wisely said smirking.

"You noticed it too Wisely, I was about to choke on wine when it ran through her mind." Allen said.

"You both can read minds?" Klaud asks. Cross smirks.

"Allen knows enough about women to tell their thoughts based on their face." Cross said proudly almost beating his fist against his heart causing Tyki to smirk.

"Oi Shonen, Can we play Poker after dinner?" he asked.

"I'll get the sheets!" Road said getting up and pulling a large pile of them.

Almost everyone at the table minus Road, Tyki, Earl, and Allen, groaned. Allen just grinned evilly as he let himself turn into his Noah form and watching his innocence shift into dark matter and back.

Klaud was surprised that she found herself and most of the women there naked, and wrapped in sheets and most of the men were left only in their boxes except for Allen who was back in his white form. She saw Road on Allen lap and Allen struggling to keep his cool. The Noah Tyki was the only other person who could somewhat up to par with Allen.

"Shonen, this is one of the best games of Poker I have gotten to play, it has the white the black and the single gray person here." Tyki exclaimed laughing full-heartedly.

"You only love this since I can strip Lulubell for you since you can't swoon her you weakling.." Allen said completely dead-panned and saw Tyki just collapse.

After the card game and the grand search for their clothing. Everyone began to part, The Noah went into an Ark door that Allen would lock after they left and began walking towards the white Ark door.

"Sorry Klaud for bringing you into this, I personally would have preferred you ignorant." Allen said. "Then again it's what you get for attempting to pry into people's lives you might not want anything to do with."

Klaud was simply stuck on stupid, he didn't want her there but it was her fault that she was here anyways, but being here, let her see that, Allen is unstoppable.

"I'm sorry." Klaud says walking through the Ark gate. After everyone else left Allen locked that door.

"Liar."

* * *

Allen was sitting in his piano room on the Ark, atop of the piano was a map and the score given to him by Timcampy. Allen picked up and the score and began reading it and began designing his own score.

* * *

Lenalee was laying in bed exhausted, to her left she felt the nose of Kanda brush against her collarbone and then lightly biting it causing her to yelp.

"Kanda!"

"Che" Kanda replied his smirk growing into a true smile that even Lenalee could share.

* * *

Klaud Nine and Cross we're preventing the other generals from sleeping with their ruckus Klaud had an appendage bound to each post of Cross's bed and Cross pulled out one of his favorite torture methods, Ice Cream.

"C-C-Cross!" Klaud Nine screamed to the heavens.

* * *

**Exo: Muhaha~ my little Allen is becoming my own little monster.**

**Allen: I am no monst-**

***covers Allen's mouth***

**Exo: You are what I make you, no exceptions to my word for my word is law.**

**Allen: *turns Noah and begins thrashing in my hands* /Groan/**

**Exo: See you at the next installment. *Cracks one of Allen's temples causing him to vomit and pass out*  
**


	6. Chapter 6

The Earl was planning, he was planning the birthday of a certain someone. Road and Tyki were there helping the Earl plan.

"Road~ Where do you think we should take Allen-Chan~" Earl asks. Road sat there staring at the globe spinning it around.

"How about Los Angles?" Road suggest.

"Allen would just play Poker.." Tyki said.

"But he has SOO MUCH FUN!" Road chimes. The Earl just nods writing it down.

"At least he wouldn't have to pay…" Tyki notes Allen's cheating was phenomenal no one could tell if he was or not.

"There's also a circus in town that day…" The Earl notes making sure to steer clear of it.

"Plus we could go sightseeing!" Road chimes. So they planned the boy's birthday, christmas.

* * *

Allen sat down admiring the work he created. He stored it in Timcampy for later use, the score he would only use once. He got up and began walking towards the door that lead to his room. When he stepped through the door into his room he found a passed out Lou Fa.

*nudge nudge*

"Lou Fa, Lou Fa…" Allen said. She was cute while sleeping but he wanted to sleep wanted to get food so he needer her out of his room.

"LOU FA!" Allen screamed causing her to leap up and smack her head into his head.

"Ow" Lou chimed falling back onto Allen's bed. "Allen why do you have to be so mean!" She scolded him.

"I need to go to sleep, I have a mission beginning tomorrow." Allen says.

"So am I, I have been added to your mission …" Lou Fa states almost excitedly. "I waited here since dinner to talk with you about it.." "Sorry for falling asleep on your bed i'll talk to you tomorrow about it." Lou fa finishes getting up but pulled by Allen.

"You have 50 floors to climb before your room, just stay here." Allen says pulling her to bed. _"Tyki, Would you like to have a cutie of mine? Her name is Lou Fa and she desperately wants to love someone and as you know I am loyal to Road. So please do come and take her away from me."_

**_"Ok Shonen, I will take your 'Situation' from you. Also you know if Road doesn't find out it isn't wrong." _**Tyki remarks coming out from the Ark door.

"Lou Fa, I want you to meet Tyki. I told him about you and he wanted to take you to a ball would you mind?" Allen asks. Lou Fa just was stuck for a moment.

"H-H-How did he get in here? Plus we have a mission tomorrow!" Lou Fa exclaims.

"I let him in through the Ark." Allen says. "If you want i'll go with you." He finishes and pulls a tux out of his closet.

"Umm, I don't have a dress to wear." Lou Fa remarks. Tyki smirked, he pulled out a box from behind him.

"I got you this if you would spend the night dancing with me." Tyki said. Opening the box Lou Fa found a deep black dress with deep blue trim.

"I-I love it!" Lou fa says hugging Tyki hard.

_"Tyki, don't split her to bad or I will have to carry her tomorrow." _Allen mentally complained.

"Alright guys, I'm going to change and we can get this party started." Allen says dipping into his own bathroom.

* * *

Lou Fa was in love, Tyki was everything she loved in Allen. His kindness and gentleman like demeanor made him on par with Allen but the thing was, Tyki was more masculine. Sure, Allen was lean, but Tyki was most likely ripped under his suit. She blushed at the thought of Tyki naked.

"Oi, Lou Fa. Whatcha thinking about?" Tyki asks taking her hand and leading them to the dance floor. Lou Fa looks the other way.

"N-Nothing Tyki!"She stammers as they begin to dance leaving Tyki chuckling since Wisely who was standing in the wing told him what she was thinking.

"Then you wouldn't be against a little more "fun" after now would you? Tyki asks pulling her int a kiss before she could respond but instantly melting into it.

* * *

Road and Allen were dancing, to them dancing was putting them to the test of their skill and endurance. The floor cleared around them as they needed the space for their 'little' competition. Tyki and Lou Fa paused to gaze at them flipping and when they collided they would be dancing to the music perfectly, people who watched clapped. Girls swooned for the chance to dance with Allen. Road smirked and aimed a kick for Allen who broke off and flipped backwards. Tyki was wide eyed for a moment until she twirled, they were making their own dance he thought. Allen dashed towards her kicking at her faster than she but she flipped twice to avoid it.

"Allen~ No fair your faster!" Road complained while grinning.

"Fine, I'll slow down for you next time. Shall we aim for ribbons or blows?" Allen asked like it was an everyday occurrence.

The crowd didn't know what was going on were they dancing or were they fighting? They looked at the sadistically smirking girl and the innocent smile of the boy and thought black and white.

"The one the hurts more, I want you to take care of me Allen"

"Blows it is then." Allen said moving faster than Kanda's sword and tackling her and pinning her between his knees.

"Allen!" She exclaims. "This isn't fair, I wanted to fight!" Punching his muscled thighs he just sighs.

"Road, we both know what's going to happen to everyone after this. At least let them be surprised. You know it's never fun when they run beforehand."

"Okay Allen."

The crowd knew that people were dieing at massacres but this one was hosted by the Noah family so they all assumed it was safe, except one.

"Ah, Allen-Kun. It's strange to see you with your enemy in such a place. This paints a horrible picture you know." Tiedoll says pulling out both parts of Eden. "I thought much, much, much more of you. I assume your the reason Kanda hasn't spoken to me about any of the recent events involving Lenalee?"

Allen laughed as he stood up. Lou Fa looked at Tyki who was frowning. Tyki's skin began to turn gray and 7 crosses adorned his forehead. She danced, liked, and kissed a Noah... She turned and saw Allen turning gray as well, He was a Noah too... Lou Fa just sat down on the ground and began to cry.

"Oi Lou Fa, What's wrong? Allen, you didn't tell her?" Tyki yelled over his laughing.

"My apologize Tyki, I was more banking on telling her in the morning on the train." Allen apologized.

"While it's nice to see that you brought guests Allen, I will be capturing you and having you killed for treason." Tiedoll said slamming the parts of Eden together forming his massive dolls to a more manageable size.

"Poor Tiedoll, big words for a defensive type." Allen said song-like. He began singing and suddenly Tiedoll was screaming dropping Eden and holding his head.

"WHAT IS THIS!? ARG." Tiedoll screamed.

Allen stopped singing and went a picked up his innocence and summoned an Ark door and threw Eden into it.

"Tiedoll get in the Ark or I destroy your innocence." Allen said. Tiedoll was crying as he slowly stood and was about to fall until Allen lent him his shoulder. "Lou Fa, you too. Road and Tyki, Don't make it messy like last time." Allen reminded as Lou Fa dashed into the Ark crying.

Road and Tyki grinned as the people realized the doors were locked from the outside and they were trapped.

* * *

Tiedoll and Lou Fa were both sitting side by side in front of Allen and Cross.

"It's strange to see you here Cross, especially with Allen's relationship with a Noah." Tiedoll remarked hoping to get Cross to turn on Allen.

"Your obsession with art must have made you stupid. I've known about Allen's wife for a while. He told me before he sparred with the Earl. I've even had dinner with the entire Noah family and they honestly aren't that bad." Cross remarked, inwardly smirking at Tiedoll's face when he said he had dinner with the Earl.

"Your a traitor as well Cross?"

"More like a turncoat, I am never fully for one side minus my own."

"Anyways, I will tell you everything you will ever need to know if you pledge your innocence to me Tiedoll, if not you can enjoy the ark while I am not here when I let Road and the rest of them dump the bodies."Allen said nonchalantly.

"If only you didn't have Noah in you." Tiedoll said sadly.

**I take offense to that.**

"Who is this voice?" Tiedoll asks with a strange calmness.

**I am the Fourteenth Noah. I go by the name, Neah Walker.**

Tiedoll just looked at Allen who just nodded. So, the fourteenth didn't want Allen's body he wanted to get to know his nephew.

"So Tiedoll, How about that deal?"

Tiedoll sat thinking. If the fourteenth can talk here that would mean Allen's innocence could talk.

"One last request, I'd like to speak to your innocence." Tiedoll politely asked. "Also, Which other generals have you forced this Oath upon?"

"I have Cross, Klaud, and soon you."

_Tiedoll you have asked to speak with me, now what is it you want?_

"Why are you agreeing to this?"

_It doesn't effect my purpose therefore I have no complaints._

"I see, does that mean that you can kill humans with no conscious?"

_To be truly honest, God never gave any innocence conscious, only purpose._

"I see, Thank you for your time. Alright Allen, I'll pledge." Tiedoll said.

Allen told him the terms and Tiedoll pledged right after.

* * *

Bak and Fou were out in the Dark Order just looking for Allen's ark door. They went floor after floor looking for it. They finally stumbled upon it with Komui leaving from it.

"Hm Allen, What insane thing have you done?" Komui says. Fou and Bak know that if they don't get Komui to keep quiet that more people would die. Bak strolled up to Komui and waved his greetings pushin past him about to climb into the Ark.

"Bak it's dangerous in there. It's also off-lim-"Komui was cut off by Fou who electrocuted him into a daze. Fou picked Komui up and they both dashed into the Ark. The scientists nearby didn't notice a thing in their sleep deprived state.

* * *

"Brother, Why!?" Lenalee screamed making Komui wake from his daze.

"What do you mean, where am I?" Komui said looking around noticing the color scheme he visually paled, he was on the Ark.

"Glad you dread my home Komui." Allen said. Komui didn't notice that Allen was sitting right next to him.

"You killed all those people in that office didn't you?" Komui asked assuming he was right.

"No, That was my wife and her uncle. I sat and watched enjoying the show, I even drank an entire bottle of wine." Allen said cheerfully.

"How can you do such a thing and not be ashamed!" Komui yelled and tried to punch Allen who grabbed his hand.

"How can humans be so cruel? How can they keep kicking someone who's down? How about making some little kid watch as they tore his father to shreds and fed him to dogs? How can they Komui? How can you expect me to forgive them, I am reminded of that day every single time I close my eyes. I still hear his screams echo across my mind that keep me from sleeping, how about all the times I've randomly broken down looking at all these people around me with something or someone they STILL HERE THAT THEY CARE ABOUT AS MUCH AS I DID FOR HIM!?" Allen screamed.

Komui hid his face utterly ashamed. Allen was right, we were cruel, we did deserve to be killed and treated as Mana was. There were too few specs of light in the sea of black.

"The Noah simply hate humans for impurity." Cross said. Komui didn't gaze behind him and he saw a trio of generals, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, along with Bak and Fou.

"Allen has so much more reason to hate them beyond that." Lenalee said sadly.

**Don't feel sorry for him. This was the best path I could draw for him, do not hate him for his actions of revenge.**

Komui looked around to match a face to the voice he just heard, he gazed at a wall in the room and saw a shadow with a big bright and white smile that was creeping Komui out.

"You know uncle, that shadow of yours is quite creepy." Allen said. Komui looked at Allen.

"Aww, Allen-chan at least let me screw with him a bit since were not out killing~ You hold the entire war in your grasps and you sit there relishing it." The Shadow remarked.

"Wait, when you say uncle. Do you mean Neah Walker?" Komui asked. Everyone around him sighed.

"Well no shit, who else would it be dummy?" Cross asked squeezing Komui's head.

"So the fourteenth is Allen's Uncle."

"Not to mention Crown and I have 190% Sync rate. Quite an interesting person if he could be one." Allen said thoughtfully.

"That's impossible that past fatal point you should be dead."

_Most innocence know that their accomodators are not a true match therefore they die. Allen had proved himself to me and I to him._

Komui just fell over he knew that he was in deep. Everyone minus Lenalee waited for him to say something.

"Brother, you either pledge or die here." Lenalee said, her eyes wet with tears.

"Guess I'm pledging then. Would I become a slave or no?" Komui asked.

"Nope, still have free will. I just want to protect what is mine." Allen said.

"Give me the terms."

"Tell anyone other than those who have taken a similar oath from me, your soul will be condemned and you will die slowly and painfully and seep into hell. Don't talk, God can have your soul when you pass on. In turn you will meet my allies and know anything you want about me."

"Has Lenalee taken this Oath?"

"Her was on her innocence that is now bound to her."

"I swear on my soul.." Komui began.

Road stepped in and pulled Allen away from the entire group right after Komui finished, Into her room at the Earl's and threw him onto bed.

* * *

"There I waited for you to be done, Now lets Play~" Road says beginning to kiss him right after. Allen broke the kiss and flipped them pinning her to the bed.

"I go first." Allen whispers lightly biting on her neck making her yelp. Road arched her back only to find that when she tried to come back down Allen's hand was preventing her.

"Allen~" Road moaned as he kissed along her jaw. Allen let Road lay back down as she found him naked.

"I know Road, it's your turn to torture me but please, no blood." Allen said kissing her fully on the lips. Road got up and undressed herself taunting him every way possible, she beckoned him to a chair in which he sat down.

"Sit with your chest touching the back of the chair." Road ordered, Allen did as he was told but he felt very, exposed.

"Oi, you look even better than what I imagined." Road observed out loud smacking Aleen's ass which in the position he is in jiggled slightly. Allen just blushed and yelp to the comment and the smack causing her to grin.

"But Allen, I hope your comfortable cause you won't be moving or awhile." Road says, pulling out rope which makes Allen inwardly shiver.

**Allen, I may be dense but, you should have seen this coming.**

Allen ignored the comment Neah made and focused more on how Road went from Nude to a slutty leather outfit which made Allen's hard on twitch.

"Now Allen, you know that you agreed to be tortured by me under the terms of no blood correct?" Road asks the bound Allen Walker. 'If only the others could see him.' she thought. Allen nodded his response. Road walked up and in her closet she pulled out a leather whip. She dragged it against his skin hearing the slight whispers. Her gray skin was deepened at the flush as his whimpers reminded her of her own. She dragged it back over once morn and whipped her hand to test it's sting.

"Well Allen, I hope you can forgive me." Road says as she stuck the first stroke making him yelp leaving a red lash.

* * *

The next morning for Allen was, sore. It basically hurt to do basic functions but, he was going to pay her back hundred fold. He got up and after he took one step ganging confidence that he could walk he fell. Road was awoken by the noise and looked at the white-haired teen limping to the bathroom using the chair we was tied to a few hours back.

"Oi Allen~ Great view from here~" Road said seductively. Allen angrily sighed and closed the door. Road got up and looked at the time, Oh shit, they missed breakfast.

"Allen!" Road said knocking, slamming against the door. "The Earl is going to be pissed. She didn't notice the Earl walked in during her slamming on the bathroom door.

"Oh Road, I'm not that mad kinda sad. I made breakfast this time thought and you and Allen weren't there, so I was really sad. The Earl said.

Road turned and gripped both sides of the trim that lines her bathroom door.

"Melline, I am so sorry. Allen and I-" Road was cut off by Allen opening the door making her fall. Allen was unfortunately without his towel since Road ripped it off him leaving him, cold in the air.

Allen not honestly caring that the Earl was struggling to focus on his face.

"I apologize Earl, Road had me 'occupied' for so long last night we overslept. I am sorry for wasting the one time you prepare breakfast for our family." Allen says apologetically bowing to the best of his ability.

"I see that Road has exhausted you."

"She isn't exactly the kindest with her administrations." Allen replies causing Road's fierce blush.

The Earl just chuckled he knew that it was both their faults.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone but, I **expect** that you will be attending lunch in half an hour." The Earl says leaving delightfully with a dangerous glint reminding them not to be late.

* * *

**So before I go I just wanted to inform you of this, this chapter was going to be double in length but Mozilla decided to die before I could save so I am trying to keep it updating. I'd like to know if any of you want me to write AllenxLenalee.  
**

**Yes, Allen takes it both ways. With that much power how could he not. New story up Hooray!**


	7. Updates, not actual chapter

**Hello there, currently this is my first {Writer's Block} Chapter.**

**So Currently, I need beta-readers as i've said in most if not all of my fics. I have currently grown very fond of pokemon fanfics and am attempting to cross it with DGM. As Tyki Mikk is my favorite character.**

**So here's my plan for my fanfics:**

**Whole Host of Decisions: ****_This one, is pretty far along and I can keep it here awhile longer but I need to update this more.(3)_**

**Love and Deceit of Allen: ****_This one will not be updated until ive made ground with my other stories. Allen getting dominated by Road can entertain people for some time._**

**Gardemonium: ****_I like the idea of Tyki becoming a pokemon trainer, a lot of murder and battles to write and Tyki is in it. You can't have the Noah of Pleasure and not have Romance. Pokephilia or not. :}_**

**The Heart of Allen: ****_Huzah, this is being revised to become AllenxRoad. I still want Allen's memories but removing Lenalee from being the lovey dovey sop she is, is well harder than you might think._**

**On another note, I would personally like to make a shout out to RomeoPlaysYouASong as his story, "Soul Link" appears to be undergoing investigation and might possibly be removed from FFN altogether. The starter of this is and Anon that at the time went by the name 'LiLy Red' so if any of you have any desire or inkling to help out let me know and go support Romeo's story!**

**With my deepest gratitude,**

**Exo_Spectre**


End file.
